Remember December
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: All I want to do was to run into his arms and cry, tell him that I’m sorry, tell him that it wasn’t my fault that I was dying, tell him that I love him and hear him whisper it back to me… but all that was gone now. -N I L E Y-
1. Preview

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_I wish it would snow tonight;  
Pull me in and avoid a fight;  
Cause I feel…  
A separation coming on._

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try;  
It is the truth;  
I kinda wish it'd move tonight?_

_You kiss me with those open eyes.  
It says so much.  
It's no surprise to you;  
But I've got something left to say…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas could be defined as the power couple.  
They were so in love. And even though it's not been that long since they met, they both don't have an ounce of doubt that they will last forever.  
He was her Prince Charming while she became his beautiful Cinderella.

But what happens when they are forced to separate?

"…WHAT?!" Miley's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the person standing in front of her. "That can't be true…"

-----

"Nick… I-I… I'm—I think we should see other people."

Nick didn't know how what had happened that had made her break up with him. He just assumed it was something that he did. And so he tried, to make things better. But with no avail.

"Miley… What did I do?!"

She turned to face him with a sharp glare. "Just… leave me alone, will you?!"

And with that, he flounced away, leaving Nick standing there with a broken heart, tears welled in his eyes.

-----

Her friends were confused too. They knew how much in love they had been.

"Why did you do that, Miley? Why'd you hurt him like that?!" Mitchie yelled at her best friend in her face.

Miley shook her head, tears threatening to spill over. "You don't understand… I-I… I'm… You don't understand."

"You're darn right I don't!" Mitchie yelled. "You're not the same Miley you were a week ago. The Miley I knew was sweet and caring, now you're just some diva who doesn't care about anybody but her. I don't even know who you are anymore… You need to figure out yourself who the heck you are!"

Miley didn't say a word; her head hung low. She believed deserved it.

-----

"You don't know what I'm going through. None of you do! So stop acting like you do!" Miley yelled at her friends, finally growing out of patience. They gaped at her sudden outburst.

-----

"You lied to me… you lied to me! I… loved you. I gave you my all, and this is how you repay me!" Nick yelled at Miley. If he only knew…

-----

Will things ever go back to the way they were?

**-----**

Starring;

--Miley Stewart--

"I really didn't mean to hurt him…"

--Nick Gray--

"But she did!"

--Joe Gray--

"She hurt my brother, how can you take her side?! She's a betrayer."

--Mitchie Torres--

"Cause-cause she's my best friend… And you have no right to call her names!"

And many more…

-----

Remember December.

"We were brave, like soldiers. Falling in love under the pale moon light."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Ok, I should start by saying… this is kinda like what I was gonna do for BTS, but then… I've decided to make that like a happy, happy story. Just like their day to day lives or something like that. And this is gonna be… what you just read. Lol.**

**I don't know how long this may be… I have a hunch that it might be kinda short. We'll see. **

**Alright. Nick is 21, Miley's 20, Mitchie is 21 and Joe is 24. Nick and Miley live together, and so do Joe and Mitchie. Miley's mom died when she was young. And she has a younger brother who's in college right now. (I don't know about you guys, but we finish college at 20… so, he's gonna be 19.)**

**I think that's it… and also, REVIEW!  
(No point in updating if you don't, is there?)**

**P.S. I won two third places at the NJK awards. WOOHHOO. Lol. Thanks loads, you guys. :) And congratulations to everyone else who won! :D**


	2. 21 Candles

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

I grudgingly hit the button on the elevator which would lead me to my apartment. I heard a _ding! _as the door opened and I walked in. I sighed and leaned back as it started moving. It was a Friday night, and more specifically, my birthday. My twenty-first birthday.

What got me really upset was that no one remembered my birthday, except for a few at work who'd wished me earlier. Not my parents, my brother, my friend… my GIRLFRIEND. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. I had planned on going home early today… but since no one remembered, what was the point?

I looked down at my watch as I headed out of the lift. _09:47_ it read. I couldn't believe everyone forgot about my special day, even Miley. I shook my head as I reached into my pant pocket and pulled out my key. Slipping it into the key hole, I opened the door. I walked into the dark place and shut the door.

I reached for the light switch so that I could see my way around only for two delicate hands cover my eyes. I almost jumped, but calmed down when I recognized the smooth silkiness of my love's hand. "Miley?" I spoke out into the dark, confused. "Shh…" she whispered.

I smiled slightly as she started leading me around the house. "What are you doing?" I asked her and she shushed me again. Finally, we came to a halt, but her hands still covered my eyes. "Ok… 1, 2… 3!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She let go of my eyes and my vision came into focus. Everybody close to me stood there, each holding a candle to help illuminate the still dark room. I grinned from ear to ear. Here I was, thinking that they had forgotten about my birthday but all along, they had been planning this for me. I felt overwhelmed.

Immediately afterwards, all of them started to sing to me in a soft chorus. I turned to face Miley who stood next to him, a beautiful smile of her own and a candle in her hand, as she sang to me along with the others.

I smiled as I cut the huge chocolate cake, after having blown the candles. I looked around at everyone and smiled really big. I fed Miley a little piece of cake and so on.

"Happy birthday, Nicky." Miley whispered after I was done with everyone, giving me a short, sweet and fulfilling kiss. I leaned back and hugged her, "Thank you." "I love you." She said. "I love you too." I whispered back sincerely. We never stopped smiling or looked away from one another. She just looked so beautiful; I just wanted to stare at those dazzling eyes forever.

"Ahem." We heard someone interrupt. I tore my eyes away from her with much difficulty to face my brother and his wife. "Happy birthday, bro." Joe, my brother, said while giving me a hug. "Happy birthday, Nick." Mitchie hugged me next. I smiled.

"Nicholas… my baby!" I groaned playfully as my mother engulfed me in an enormous hug and kissed my cheek. "Mom, I'm twenty-one. I'm not a baby anymore!" I complained. Seriously, when will she ever get that I was a grown man now?

She laughed, pinching my cheek as I winced, "You'll always be my baby even after you become a great grandfather!" she gushed.

I heard Miley giggled from behind and I shot her a playful glare. My mom smiled and let go of me, "I'm gonna go check up on Lilly. God knows what she's doing now." She said and set off. Lilly was my five-year old sister. Yeah, I know it's kinda weird, but t just happened.

I turned my attention to a giggling Miley. "You think that's funny?" I cried. "Of course not." She said, still giggling, and showing off some of her infamous sarcasm. I draped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She grinned as I grinned back at her.

I leaned in to kiss her only for hr hand to meet my cheek, applying a whole lot of chocolate cake on my face. I gasped as she giggled and tried to squirm out of my hands, but I gripped tighter. "You're not getting away so easy. Nuh-uh."

Miley's POV:

I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do?" He grinned back at me wiped some icing of his cheek. His finger swiped across my lips, applying them with chocolate. I shivered at his touch as he grinned down at me. Both of us leaned him and captured each other's lips. Our mouths started to move together in harmony… oh, how I loved him and his kisses.

And then suddenly… FLASH! We broke apart and I blinked rapidly. We turned to face a laughing Joe with a camera in his hands. I narrowed my eyes at him, as his smile slid off his face. "Uh-oh." He muttered before dashing away. I laughed and turned back to Nick who was laughing as well.

I smiled as he took my hands in his once again, "Now, where were we?" We leaned in again and before our lips met… CRASH! I sighed and shook my head before we heard a frantic Mitchie yelling, "JOE! Are you alright?" And then Joe meekly replied, "Ouch. No." For which came Mitchie's response, "I told you not to try and act like Tarzan! And FYI; Tarzan doesn't climb pantries!"

The whole room burst into laughter at their antics as I turned back to Nick, shaking my head and laughing. "Curse you for having such a crazy family." "Hey, don't blame me… I turned out fine, didn't I?" I grinned and teased, "Oh did you? I never noticed." And he stared at me in fake disbelief.

-----

"Bye guys." Nick and I waved later that night, a little past midnight. "Bye sweetie." Nick's mom said before hugging him, then me, I returned the hug warmly. Joe walked out next, with Mitchie who was supporting him because he had broken his leg from that fall. I giggled.

Joe smirked at us, "Don't have too much fun." I blushed as Nick rolled his eyes and shut the door in his face after muttering, "Buh-bye bro." We heard a, "HEY I was talking there!" and giggled. What in the world did Mitchie see in that guy?

I felt Nick's arms wrapping around my waist as I smiled. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Hey, you." Making me shiver involuntarily. I grinned, "Hey, you, yourself." He laughed and tightened his grip around me before replying, "I think there's something we forget to finish earlier." His lips found mine before I could answer.

I pulled back, and raised an eyebrow, "Is there?" He replied by kissing me again. My arms wrapped around his neck as his arms went north my waist. He trailed my jaw line with kisses before his mouth found my neck. I pulled back and grinned, teasing him, "I don't know… you look pretty tired, maybe we should get to bed." Even as I was saying that, my hands found his tie and loosened it.

"Yeah? Ok, then." He let go of me as my jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Wha-? No!" I yelled as he was walking away. He laughed and turned around. I narrowed my eyes, "That was mean, Nicholas. I'm mad at you." I crossed my arms and pouted.

He didn't look worried at all as he walked towards me with that silly triumphant grin oh his handsome face. "Are you…?" he whispered, running the back of his hand along my cheek. I whimpered looking up at him, "This really isn't fair, you know." I muttered as he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, it's my birthday. I get to be the king." I shrugged as he leaned down to kiss me once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I didn't get many reviews on the trailer and I was pretty disappointed. But I haven't updated in a week, and I was feeling bad. And I only had this written half. I'm so sorry for not updating guys. Honestly, I haven't been home except to sleep in the past three-four days. I get less than an hour on the computer. :( I had a bit of free time today so I finished this. PLEASE review because I'm miserable right now.  
Hopefully, in about two weeks, I will be free and will get to update lots. I may update before that if I get any free time… who knows. I really want to, trust me. I hope I had time to write. But I'm talking these classes for a week, and then there's some important stuff going on at school and I am STRESSED. I've never been so stressed so this is all new for me and I'm still trying to balance it all. Hope you understand and sorry for ranting. **

**On the other hand, about this chapter. Ah, so fluffy. :) Just a start, sorry if it's boring. I tried my best with the little time I have. Now too, as soon as I upload this, I'm going out… :/ **

**So, PLEASE REVIEW and make me feel better.**


	3. Love is Sweet

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

I woke up the next morning as the sun shone on my face. I blinked, as I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and shifted around to face the sleeping (ex-) birthday baby.

I leaned back and reached for the table clock. _6:49 _on a Saturday morning and I was awake? I shook my head, deciding to go back to sleep. I was sleepy after all. I snuggled into my boyfriend's bare chest and slowly drifted back to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

-----

Later that day, I sat on the couch, watching T.V. and eating my breakfast. It was almost ten in the morning and Nick still wasn't awake. I decided it was time to wake him up. I turned the flame off and wiped my hands on my apron after washing it. Discarding it, I walked towards the direction of our room. Softly, I opened the door and walked in.

Oh, he looked so adorable. Lying on his chest, he was snuggled into the pillow, and soft snores escaping his mouth. I giggled, shaking my head.

Reaching over after a few minutes of admiring his adorableness, I shook him lightly, "Nicky, wake up." His eyes blinked open and a lazy smile spread on his face as his gaze landed on me, "Morning." He muttered groggily.

I simply smiled back, leaning down to take hold of his arms and pull him up. Wow, when did he get so heavy?! I grunted as I tried to pull him up, but my actions proved in vain. He laughed at me pouting and I muttered, "Humpty Dumpty."

He laughed while sitting up and pulling me on his lap. "What did you just call me?" I turned to face him with a smirk. "Humpty Dumpty." He narrowed his eyes and pretended to be mad. I raised an eyebrow and the next thing I know, I'm being slammed down on the bed and his muscular hands are attacking my collapse with a fit of giggles.

"I-I… can't breathe…!" I exclaimed. He let go of me with a panic-stricken look on his face. I smirked and sat up, "Works every time." He gasped as I stood up laughing and sprinted out of the room, with Nick hot on my heels.

-----

"Hey daddy!" I greeted, walking into my childhood home. I smiled as my father's familiar pair of arms engulfed me in a huge bear hug. I laughed as I hugged back and placed a kiss on his cheek. Nick walked in after, "Hey BR." "Hello Nick. Hasn't my daughter driven you insane yet?" he teased and they laughed as I gasped.

"That hurt, daddy." I said, placing a hand on my heart playfully. We laughed as Nick's arm automatically went around my waist, I smiled to myself. I looked up to see my dad watching us with that creepy smile on his face. I frowned at him as his eyes landed on me and he just shrugged. I shook my head. And here he was, talking about me being insane.

"Have the rest arrived, daddy?" I asked him as we walked into the living room. We were having one of our Stewart/Gray family dinners, and this time, it was at my dad's. He shook his head, "Not yet. But Paul just called and they will be here in a while." I nodded and sat down on the couch with Nick by my side.

-----

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Joe said, halfway through the dinner, making me turn away from Nick. Joe and Mitchie exchanged looks. "Come on, already!" I yelled a few seconds later, growing impatient.

Everybody laughed as I grumbled. I saw Joe take Mitchie's hand as we all grew serious. "Guys… I'm pregnant." Mitchie announced. A chorus of gasps followed. "No way!" I was the first to speak. I grinned from ear to ear as I stood up to give my best friend the hugest hug of her life, not even caring that I knocked the water over in the process.

She laughed as she hugged me back and muttered playfully, "I wasn't even that excited when I found out." Everyone laughed. Nick took hold of my hand and pulled me down to my seat muttering, "Breathe, sweetie." I squealed again, "Joe's gonna be a dad?! Oh no." I teased as his mouth dropped open. "Nah, just kidding." I winked.

-----

Nick's POV:

I woke suddenly that night around two a.m. I was surprised to see light flooding in through the door from the living room and Miley missing from my side. I frowned as I sat up. I walked out to find Miley asleep on the couch, guitar in hand and her songbook in the other.

I shook my head; that was so like her: overworking herself. I leaned down and gently picked her up in my arms. I paused as she shifted around. Walking into our room, I placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up on her. After having shut the lights out, I climbed into bed with her and took the pillow in her arms away, and instead replacing it with myself.

Miley's POV:

"Miles, you ready to go?" I heard Nick's voice ask me as I stood in front of the mirror the next day, getting ready for our Sunday night out. I turned around to see him peeking in and smiled. I nodded as he walked in and took my hand.

"You look gorgeous." He muttered in my ear as we walked outside hand in hand. I blushed, "You always say that." I felt him place a light kiss on my cheek as we walked into the elevator, "Well, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I smiled to myself. Only with Nick do I truly believe that I was beautiful.

-----

After dinner, Nick and I decided to take a walk on the beach; my most favorite place in the world. This was where I met Nick.

"_Miles!" My head whipped around to see my best friend, Mitchie running towards me. I smiled and waved. She reached me, out of breath, "Where's the fire, Mitch?" I giggled out. She smiled and stood up straight. _

"_You know how you've been bugging me to introduce you to Joe?" I nodded, starting to get excited. Joe was my best friend's newest beau; and all she ever did since she met him was gush about him. "Well, now's your chance!" I smiled and started to follow her._

_She turned to me smirking on the way, "What?" I eyed her weirdly. "He has a really cute brother, you know… just saying." I rolled my eyes, "I have a boyfriend, remember?" It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Oh, some boyfriend he is. You guys never even kiss." Typical Mitchie sentence, that was. _

_But it was kinda true, he was just sort of an entertainment for me at the moment, but I was growing tired of him. I didn't feel bad for leading him on because I knew he wasn't serious about me either, we were both just waiting for the right time to break up._

_But Mitchie didn't know that. I scoffed, "Love isn't all about kissing, you know!" She laughed at me, "Sure, whatever floats your boat." I didn't say anything more because I knew she was bound to win the argument if I did._

"_Hey Joe!" Mitchie yelled suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see two really cute boys standing there. But the curly-haired one was just… gorgeous. And to make it more surreal, he was shirtless. I had a hard time restraining my mouth from dropping. For a moment there, I found myself wishing that the curly haired wasn't 'Joe'. I mentally slapped myself, get a grip, Miley. Why did you care so much?_

_Fortunately for me, the other one smiled and replied, "Hey Mitchie!" She leaned over and kissed him and left me staring at the other brother. He smiled and reached out, "Nick." He introduced himself as we shook hands. "Miley…"_

I turned to my boyfriend, smiling at that memory. We were walking along the shore, with the water splashing our feet and our hands entwined together. "What?" he asked, shooting me a confused smile. I shook my head, "Nothing." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him, could there be a better way to spend my life if not with this guy?

-----

(Next Saturday)

I woke up to someone shaking me. "…Miley? Miley!" Nick's voice came into focus as my eyes blinked open. The first thing that came into my vision was a frantic looking Nick standing over me. I pushed my hair out of my face as Nick sighed.

I yawned, "What's wrong, Nick?" He shook his head and placed himself on the bed, facing me. I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. "Nothing. You weren't waking up…" I crinkled my brow in confusion. "I just got really panicked there for a moment." "I can see."

"…Nick, I'm fine. I'm just really tired, I guess." I prompted when he remained silent. He smiled. Finally. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." "Well, you wouldn't be Nick if you stopped worrying." He shrugged and I wrapped my arms around his torso, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" he suggested. I nodded and stood up, "Just give me about ten minutes to take a shower and change." He nodded, standing up. "I can bet you any amount of money that you're gonna be more than ten minutes," he said, smirking playfully.

I gasped, "You're on!" "Alright, what are we betting on?" he asked. I shrugged, "You're the one who's gonna lose." "Is that so? Fine. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants." "Fine," I narrowed my eyes, "Now out!"

-----

I walked out of the room, tossing my wet hair around to find a smirking Nick sitting on the couch. "What? So you won the bet, big deal." He shook his laughing, as he stood up and turned the T.V. off. "You're a sore loser."

I rolled my eyes imitated him as I found Nick's arm wrapping around me from behind and my feet being lifted off the ground. I squealed, "Nicholas Jerry Gray, put me down this instant!" He laughed as he flipped me over his shoulder and started walking outside.

He finally put me down and I glared at him. "Was that really necessary, now?" He shrugged, "You aren't exactly the most sensible person out there either, you know." I shrugged and took his hand. What was life without a few moments of craziness?

-----

I stabbed my pancake with my fork. "Miles, what's wrong?" Nick looked up at me. I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just not that hungry." "Well, eat up cause you need energy." I shook my head, "I'm not feeling like eating."

His forehead crinkled with concern. "But you love pancakes. Are you feeling Ok?" I shrugged, pushing the plate away, "Just drop it Nick. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I snapped, although I hadn't meant to. He remained silent for a few seconds before quietly replying, "Ok…"

I felt bad for making him feel bad, so I looked up with a smile. "Nick…" I pleaded, he remained stone cold. He didn't return it; I slid closer to him. I reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers. I kissed his cheek softly, and saw his eyes close momentarily.

He still didn't look at me though. I smirked as I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "So, about that bet you won earlier…" His head whipped around with a smile growing on his face. I winked as his arm wrapped around my waist. Did I know my Nick, or what?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Kind of meaningless, except for some parts. But please, enjoy the fluff while it lasts. Lol. Jk.  
And THANK YOU for the sweet reviews. They DID make me feel better. But I'm still a buzzyyy buzzyyy bee. Lol. **

**Anywho… REVIEW. :)**


	4. Our Hectic Lives

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:  
(A few months later)

I snuggled deeper into the loveseat and deeper into Nick's oversized t-shirt, wrapping my arms around my own body. Nick was away at work, and I was home alone since I'd gotten a day off. I sighed. It was way too boring without Nick.

A few minutes later after attempting to watch TV, I gave up and pulled myself up, walking over to the phone. A few rings later, Mitchie picked the phone up. "Hey." I said. "Hey Miles, what's up?" she asked. "I'm bored. Nick's working today and I'm free. Entertain me?" I said and she giggled.

"Alright, what do you wanna do?" she asked and I shrugged, answering, "I don't care as long as I'm entertained." I stated. "Hmm… Oh, I know! We should go shopping for baby clothes!" she exclaimed excitedly. I rolled my eyes playfully, ever since she found out she was pregnant, she had become obsessed. But it was kinda nice cause I enjoyed fussing over my best friend's yet to be born baby as well.

"Ok… I'll come pick you up in half an hour… be ready!" I warned. "Yes ma'am." She replied and we giggled together before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up after which I walked into the bedroom to get changed.

-----

"How's this?" I held up a cute tiny little gown, Mitchie was having a baby girl. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as though scrutinizing it. I rolled my eyes, I knew she was gonna get it anyways; she already had a whole closet back home for her unborn baby, possibly larger than hers.

"Oh stop it." I said, finally, adding it to the growing pile. She laughed as I shook my head. About an hour and a half later, and about three more stores later, Mitchie finally decided that was enough for today. I sighed in relief as we dumped the bags onto my car trunk.

"I'm hungry." She stated as we'd both gotten in, me driving of course. I nodded, "What do you want?" She looked thoughtful for a while,"Hmm… Pistachio ice cream… with sauce! Yummy…" she announced with a grin. I wrinkled my nose and threw her a skeptical look, pregnancy definitely made her much crazier.

I giggled, "I'm not gonna watch you eat anything that gross… hope you can settle for humble old pizza." I joked as she pretended to be mad, crossing her arms and leaning back on the seat. We caught each other's eyes in the mirror and burst out laughing, but I had to control my laughter since I was driving.

We arrived at the pizza place and I got out of the car along with Mitchie. We made our way in and found ourselves a booth. The waitress, a young bubble-gum chewing blonde, came over a few minutes later and asked for our orders. Mitchie ordered as I politely declined.

"Aren't you getting anything, Miles?" Mitchie asked, I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not hungry." Mitchie kept staring at me. I let out a dry chuckle, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing."

-----

Later that night, I stumbled into the house, a bunch of shopping bags in my hand and a box of pizza held in the other, which made it quite difficult to open the door. Mitchie had forced me to go shopping afterwards, although I can't complain. And then, we had just driven around, and done random things until it was too late.

Nick was watching TV, he looked up as I entered and smiled, "Hey." I smiled back genuinely and walked over to him after the dropping all the stuff on the table. I sat down next to him, immediately cuddling onto his side. It felt extremely good since my body was aching for rest. I mean, all we did all day was shop, gossip, and giggle like crazy little kids. But that too recquires a lot of energy I guess.

"How was your day?" he asked me. I shrugged, "Just like any typical Miley-Mitchie day." I explained with a giggle. He smiled and dropped a kiss onto my forehead. "How about yours?" I asked him as I stood up, walking over to the food I'd brought. "Dull without you." He replied, making me smile to myself.

I walked into the kitchen to get him a plate onto which I placed two pieces of pizza. Picking up the box as well, I placed it on the coffee table and handed him the plate. He accepted it, "Aren't you eating?" he asked and I shook my head.

Lately, I have been feeling kind of weird. As in, I myself don't know what the problem is, and nothing seems different either. But not in a million years would I admit that I felt like this to anyone. They would freak and blow everything way out of proportion.

Nick stared at me worriedly, but also as though he was afraid to say anything in case I blew up again. I smiled reassuringly. "I-I… already ate." I lied. He seemed relieved, "Oh, alright then." He said, settling back on the couch. I had gotten used to lying about my eating. They never listened when I told them I simply wasn't hungry. I need to eat to keep my strength up… blah, blah, blah.

A little while later, after Nick was done eating and all, we just continued to snuggle on the couch, which felt really good. He looked down at me and I smiled. He smiled back before leaning down and softly pressing his lips to mine. I had been waiting for this the whole day (give me a break, we haven't seen each other the whole day, and I missed him!) and I kissed back eagerly.

A few minutes later, our little kiss had turned into a full-blown make-out session. Soon, even without my knowledge, my hands were on his shirt buttons. He pulled away and stared at me with a bemused twinkle in his eyes, "Whoa. Eager much?" I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." I told him half-serious-half-playful-ly as I kissed him again.

A few minutes later, he was into it as much as I was, and now my shirt was off as well as his. His hands were running up and down my sides. Suddenly, he just froze with his lips still on mine. My eyes fluttered open to meet his worried gaze. I pulled away, "What's wrong?" I asked him, frowning.

"I should be asking you that," he said, confusing me, "Miley, when the heck did you get so skinny?!" he exclaimed. "Are you calling me fat?" I asked him, confused and slightly offended. "No, no!" he cried. I got off him and put my shirt back on.

"You were perfect. You're just too skinny right now! I can almost feel your bones." He said and I frowned. Who did he think he was? "Ok, so now I have to be in some sort of –particular weight to be your girlfriend?" I asked my eyebrows inching up.

He looked panic-stricken. "No, Mi--!" "Save it." I cut him off walking into the bedroom and slamming the door. I stalked over to the bed and plopped down on my stomach and pulled a pillow up, resting my head on it. What had all that been? Never before had Nick said anything like that to me. Tears came rushing into my eyes, stupid tears. I have a little fight with Nick and immediately I'm crying! How pathetic am I?

A few minutes later, a timid knock came upon the door with a similar sounding Nick, "Miley?" I rolled my eyes before snapping, "What?!" "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried about you. I'm sorry, I really am… I'll do anything to make it up to you." I softened at that, how could I stay mad at this guy for more than five minutes?

With a smile, I stood up and walked over to the door before unlocking it. Nick smiled when he saw me smiling. I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my face into his neck. "I'm sorry," my voice came out muffled, "I don't know why I'm overreacting like this." I explained. He shook his head before kissing my head and whispering, "No, I'm sorry. I love you," As his hand stroked my hair lovingly. "I love you too."

-----

The next day morning, I woke up the same way I do every morning, with Nick's arms wrapped around me. I looked over to the alarm that was ringing. I shut it off before it could wake Nick up and checked the time: _5:45 a.m._

I groaned, well there was the end of my break. I had to get back to work today. These were the downsides of being a musician. I had rehearsals for my concerts all day, and I couldn't even get myself to get off bed. Ten minutes of lying in the bed, just listening to Nick and my breaths, I pulled myself out to shower and get dressed.

After I had accomplished that, I walked back into the room to find Nick awake. "Hey." I said and he smiled, "Off so soon?" I nodded, "See you tonight." I said, pressing a light kiss on his lips. He sighed cutely and I ruffled his hair teasingly before reluctantly leaving my adorable boyfriend.

I grabbed a sandwich on my way out, merely for energy purposes since I didn't feel like eating anything. I quickly gobbled it up as I slid into my car. I drove out of our parking and rolled the windows down as I drove down the busy streets.

-----

"Take a break everybody, you deserve it!" Mia, my choreographer called around mid-afternoon, after millions of complicated steps and such. I sighed gratefully, collapsing onto a nearby cushioned chair and draining down a whole bottle of water. I leaned my head back onto the chair and closed my eyes momentarily.

My body ached all over. My head started to spin when I opened my eyes again, I held my head and blinked, then it became alright. "Everyone back to the stage!" I heard Mia yell much too soon. I sighed, pulling myself off the chair reluctantly. This is what I had signed up for when I'd become a singer, I have to deal with it now, there's no going back. Not that I wanted to give it up, never in a million years.

"_Noddin' my head like 'Yeah!', Movin' my hips like 'Yeah!'" _I sang as I danced around the stage about an hour later of undisturbed rehearsals. My head started spinning once again, but I ignored it._ "It's a party in the US—" _Next thing I know, black spots appear in front of my eyes and a second later my head meets the floor with a painful _Thunk! _And then my world goes completely blank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Heeyyy! Sorry I have been kinda MIA with this story and BTS. I guess I was too caught up with 'Cold As You'. After all, that is my most read and reviewed story, so it's natural I feel motivated to write that. Anywho, I'm sorry. Hope you liked this chapter. Things are getting so close to going bad—pay close attention. Although I think I overdid it in this chapter and might have given it away. Hehe. ;)**

**Please, REVIEW. (It'll help me wanna update.)**


	5. What's Wrong with Miley!

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

I sat in the hospital room; twelve hours after I'd left the studio having heard that Miley had collapsed in the middle of rehearsals. I couldn't think straight as I drove over to the hospital as my mind came up horrible scenarios to what happened.

But the doctor had cleared it up just a while ago, she had fainted cause she was overworking herself; of course I already knew that. She seriously needed to sit down and relax, but she was Miley, that's just how she was. I'd shaken my head thinking 'thank god' because I have no idea what I would do if something happened to Miley.

I gently ran my thumb across the back of her hand held in mine. The smooth soft skin was kinda pale. I sighed, looking over at the TV, muted, just in case it woke Miley up. She needed as much rest as she could get, the doctor had insisted, and I couldn't agree more.

My eyes drooped shut, I was sleepy, but I wanted to be here when she woke up, no matter how late it was; considering it was already two in the night. I shook my head to wake myself up and sat up in my plastic chair, it was starting to get kinda uncomfortable but I didn't want to go anywhere else.

That's when I felt her fingers move slightly. I sat up straighter and watched her anxiously.

Miley's POV:

My eyes fluttered open from what felt like a long, peaceful, dreamless sleep. My vision took a while to become clear but it finally did. The first thing I saw was Nick… my Nick, looking anxious and nervous. I smiled, or tried to. A yawn escaped my lips and my eyes felt heavy from the deep slumber I previously had been engaged to.

I started to sit up but a pair of gentle yet firm hands pushed my shoulders back, making me lie down. I was grateful for that though because my head suddenly felt heavy. "You Ok, Mi?" a smooth voice filled my ears. I would know that voice anywhere. "Mhhmm…" I mumbled but it was barely coherent.

When I felt like I was ready to open my eyes again I did, and it was so much better this time. "Nicky, what happened?" I asked, confused. Obviously I was at the hospital, and obviously, something had gone wrong in me. His fingers gently caressed my hand and I relaxed. "Nothing, Mi. You collapsed at rehearsals 'cause you were overworking yourself." Hmm… now that he mentions it, I do remember that happening.

I groaned. My eyes fluttered close and a moment later, I felt soft lips that I knew could only belong to Nick press lightly upon my eyelids. A smile spread on my lips and I found him smiling also when I'd opened my eyes again. "Mi… you had me really scared." He said, his fingers playing the whole time, sliding across my cheek.

"I'm sorry…?" it came out more of a question. He smiled shaking his, "I love you…" I could never get tired of hearing that. I smiled, "I love you too." Another yawn escaped my mouth even though I'd just woken up from a God knows how long sleep.

"You sleepy?" he asked with a smile. I nodded. "Go to sleep then." He said and I shook my head, "Will you lie with me?" He nodded, "Sure." "…And sing me to sleep?" He smiled bigger and kissed my cheek, "Of course I will, and I have nothing better to do at two in the morning." I smiled, scooting over, leaving space for him.

-----

I woke up next morning in the hospital bed, with Nick sleeping soundly next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist protectively. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A few minutes later, I felt him shuffle and looked up to see his eyes flutter open. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me groggily, letting out a yawn.

I giggled, digging my fingers into his mop of curly hair, making him smile dreamily with his eyes closed. "How'd you sleep?" he asked me. "Better than ever," I replied. I was feeling so much better than I had last night. My head was free and I felt normal again.

"I'm glad." He said, letting go of my waist and slightly raising himself so that he was hovering over me. I smiled up at him and he grinned back before leaning down and connecting our lips. More than day without those lips, how had I survived?! I kissed back with just as much eagerness. His tongue swiped across my lip and my arms wrapped around his neck as I gave him full access.

We heard the door opening but were too engrossed in each other to care, until we heard a squeal, "Even at the hospital?!" I giggled as I reluctantly pulled away from my boyfriend. "Hello Mitchie." I said without looking, I'd recognize her anywhere. Nick sighed as if annoyed and got off the bed and stretched.

Mitchie came over to my bed and hugged me, "You alright?" she asked then answered her own question without letting me talk, "Well, obviously, since you were just sucking face with your boyfriend." I grinned, "Always a pleasure to see you, Mitch." We giggled as Joe stumbled in, biting into a chocolate bar. He looked up to see us all staring at him, "What? Oh, I got held up at the vending machine. Sorry."

I laughed, "Good to know you care about me so much, Joey." He smiled, coming over and hugging me, "Oh shut up, you know I was worried about you." I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go call your dad. I promised to call when you woke up, but since it was way late last night, I didn't wanna bother him." Nick said, leaning down to place a kiss on my cheek. I nodded.

Later that day, I sat in my hospital movie watching TV as my dad made me some juice. The doctor said I could go home tomorrow, but I needed to 'rest' for a few weeks. Psshh, like I'm gonna be able to do that. As soon as I can, I have to get back to rehearsals.

But as for right now, this couldn't get any more boring, my dad was narrating one of his 'back when I was a boy' stories as I ignore him. And Nick left, just a few minutes ago, he didn't want to, but I insisted he go home to get some sleep. Now I wish he had stayed to save my ears from bleeding. Ugh.

A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room. Thank god someone interrupted! I turned the TV and sat up, "What up, doc?" he smiled at me, shaking his head. Dr. Martin, our family doctor. But then the smile slipped off his face, worrying me instantly.

"I'm afraid my news isn't so good." I frowned, waiting for him to go on. "As I told you before, you fainted from fatigue… from exhaustion. Now, that can be taken as a simple result for you overworking yourself, but…" I didn't like this 'but'. "…It could also mean something much more serious." He paused, looking at us like he was being forced to do this. I looked up at dad and his expression mirrored mine.

"What-what do you think it is, Dr. Martin?" I asked meekly, dreading the answer. "Well, I got the biggest shock when I checked the results of your blood test… it seems that it is possible that you might have cancer…"

Suddenly, my eyes were filling up with tears. Cancer? Me? What did I do to be cursed with something so deadly?! "WHAT?!" I exclaimed, staring desperately at the doctor, waiting for him to laugh and yell 'Gotcha!' "…That-that can't be true… I can't!" I was sobbing. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I buried my head into my dad's chest as he stroked my hair, trying to stay strong for me.

"I'm sorry… but there is a possibility I'm wrong." He said, sounding almost hopeful. But I knew it, there was no hope left for me anymore… I might even die! Suddenly, images of my dad, Mitchie, Joe… Nick and everybody I loved came flooding into my mind making me sob harder.

How was I going to tell Nick, of all people? I was suddenly reminded of his soft touches, his mid-blowing kisses, his heart-melting eyes… I broke down in my dad's arms. Why me?

Nick's POV:

I walked into the house I had grown up as a kid. I found my dear mother in the kitchen, cooking as always. "Hey mom." I said, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. She smiled, wiping her hands on her apron and hugged me.

She let go of me and I sat down on one of the stools, staring at my hands. "Everything Ok, Nick?" I heard her question and looked up to see her watching me worriedly. "Yeah-yeah… just—" "Thinking about Miley?" I sighed and nodded. My mom smiled, walking over to me and putting her hand on my shoulder, "She's gonna be Ok, sweetie." She said reassuringly.

I sighed, mumbling, "I hope so." My mom looked at me curiously and I sighed, "It's just that… she's so stubborn, mom! She will never listen if we ask her to rest, not even her dad. If she's gonna keep stressing herself out, how is she supposed to recover? I know her; I know she's dying to get back to work as soon as she's out of the hospital. I'm just—scared." I poured my feelings out.

My mom smiled, "Why are you smiling?!" I asked her skeptically and she laughed. That was when I noticed the tears in her eyes, "Why are you crying?!" she shook her head, still smiling. "It's just so overwhelming to see my little boy all grown up and in love. I mean, it seems like just yesterday you were cuddling in my arms in a baby blue blanket." I groaned, not this again!

She laughed, sensing me. "I'm not going to start, don't worry." She said and I let out a sigh of relief. "You really love her, don't you?" her tone softened and so was mine when I spoke, "Yeah… she's really one of a kind, I'm lucky." "She's lucky too, and I bet she knows that as well." I smiled, but then it faded.

"I really am scared about her mom… I don't want to ever let her go. I don't know how I would survive." She smiled big as she said, "Then maybe you should do something about it. Something that will make her yours forever." I looked at her curiously, "What do you--? Are you suggesting I propose? Mom, we're just twenty-one!"

"Age is just a bunch of numbers, Nick. You love her, right? And she loves you… does it really matter? I was nineteen when your dad proposed to me, and he twenty." I shrugged, thinking about it. I hadn't known that little piece of information. Now that she had planted that idea in my mind… it sounded more and more appealing. I sat up straight as it hit me, I was ready. Ready to take this huge step and only with Miley.

I smiled and kissed my mom's cheek, jumping up, "Thanks mom!" She laughed as I hurried towards the door, "Where are you going?" I paused and turned around with a goofy smile,

"To find the most beautiful ring out there for my girl."

Miley's POV:

I sat there in my father's arms, sobbing for what seemed like hours. My head throbbed and I felt like dying… which I might be. "Shh… Baby girl, everything's gonna be fine." I heard my dad whisper, his voice choked in spite of what he said. I wanted to scream at him that no, nothing was fine.

I pulled myself together with much difficulty and pulled my head off my dad's shoulder looking him square in the eye. He looked scared, just like me. "I love you, daddy." I whispered, hugging him tight. He whispered it back to me and a random thought filled my mind. Nick would always tease me about how I still called my dad 'daddy'.

I held back a sob and pulled away. "Nick?" my dad questioned and I closed my eyes. I nodded my head and sighed, he knew me too well. "Are you going to tell him?" I looked at him, "Well... we-we don't know for sure, do we?" I tried to convince myself. My dad sat there silently.

"Daddy… will you do something for me?" He looked at me before taking my hand in his huge rough, yet gentle ones and whispered, "Anything, darling." I looked away, "I-I… please don't say anything about this to Nick… or Mitchie or Joe." Dad looked at me curiously before asking, "Why not, Miley? They deserve to know, right? Especially Nick. They'll help you through this."

I shook my head, my eyes getting tearful again. "No! I'm gonna die, daddy!" "Don't say that!" I shook my head, "Please… I just don't want them to know. I know Nick… he's gonna hate himself even though this is not his fault. And if Joe or Mitchie knew, they'd tell him, I'm sure!" "So, you'll never tell them? Mile, they're bound to find out!"

"No… I'll tell them, when the time is right. When I feel ready." I said, looking away. I was lying and I knew dad would be able to tell if I looked at him. I'm going to break up with Nick… my heart throbbed at the thought. At the thought of not waking up next to him every morning, not being able to feel his soft lips, not being able to hold his hands…

Maybe I was overreacting; I knew that cancer could be fought. But I also knew that was very rare. Maybe I was making the wrong decision jumping to conclusions like this, but Nick deserved a wholesome girl, not one that is diseased. He deserved better than me… I had to do this. For Nick's sake…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hiiii! There you have it. I will try to upload once every week, but I'm doubting that's gonna be possible. School has me super-duper busy. :/  
Aaaanndd, so last chapter, it was ironic how just about everyone thought she was anorexic or bulimic or something of that sort. I hope that surprised you guys? But remember, NOTHING is confirmed yet. ;)  
Anywhooo, I should get to bed, school tomorrow. Have I mentioned that I despise school? Well I do. Haha. Ok, byyee! +Review, please? I have better things to do if no one reads/reviews my stories.**

**Follow me on twitter for updates and maybe if you guys want teasers of upcoming chapters. :)  
/iiDorkizzllex3**

**REVIEW. **


	6. The Turning Point

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

A few days later; I was allowed to go home. Nick helped me pack my stuff and then drove me. He has noticed that there is something wrong with me, but I begged my dad not to tell him. He has asked me many times if I was alright, I told him I was but he seemed to find that hard to believe. I know he knows that I'm not myself, but I also know he knows better than to push the subject.

I sighed and ran a hand through my curly brown locks as I plopped down on the couch, as we finally arrived home. Nick walked in after me, carrying my stuff. He dropped them off in our room and threw the keys on the table.

I leaned my head against the couch and closed my eyes, a five minute drive and I was already tired?! I felt Nick sit down next to me and take my hand. I shifted positions so that I was half laying on him with my head on his chest. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around me.

Nick reached over to the TV remote and turned it on. I opened my eyes and stared up at him. He looked down to see me staring at him and smiled that heart-melting smile of his. I sighed. "You tired?" he whispered and I nodded. His lips dropped a kiss on my forehead before he said, "Then take a nap. I'll be right here." _Not for long…_I thought with a dull ache in my heart. Buton the outside, I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes and snuggling into Nick before sleep took over.

-----

I woke up God knows how long after to find myself snuggled into a blanket, on what I recognized as our bed. I sighed and buried my face into the pillow I was holding only to realize it was Nick's as his sweet smell filled my senses.

A few minutes later, I grudgingly sat up and stretched. I reached over to pick my phone to find a little note tucked under it. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Angel,  
I had to go to take care of am emergency. You were looking so cute, sleeping; I didn't feel like awakening you.  
Anyways, we're going out tonight. Be ready at 7:30 and dress nice.  
--I'll see you then… I love you._

I smiled and folded the piece of paper back and placed it on the table. These were the little things he did that made me smile. I won't be able to enjoy this for much long, so I am going to while I can.

I got up and walked into my closet; ruffling through the racks to find the perfect dress for my date with my perfect guy… this could even be our last date… I shook my head, telling myself to forget about all the bad things just for tonight and only think about me and Nick.

Nick's POV:

Later that night; I walked into our apartment, having set everything for my date with my girl tonight. I had been pretty difficult to get a restaurant at this late notice, but when you're Nick Gray, almost nothing is impossible.

I wanted everything to be perfect tonight, because tonight is when I've decided I'm gonna ask her to be mine forever. I guess I shouldn't be this nervous, I mean, I love her and I know she loves me too. But I couldn't hold back the slight fluttering of my stomach at the thought.

I walked into the room to find her standing there in her underwear staring at two dresses laid out on the bed. I smiled; she looked up and rolled her eyes at me. I shrugged innocently, "Whatcha doing Miles?" She sighed, throwing her hands in the air, "I don't know what to wear!"

I wrapped my arms around her bare waist from behind, resting my head on her shoulder and smirking, "I like what you've got on now." She looked at me and gave me that famous eye roll of hers, "You do, don't you, studmuffin?" I groaned at the nickname she heard learned from my mom.

I pushed the hair of her shoulder and kissed it lightly, "Wear whatever you want, you'll look gorgeous anyways." She kissed my cheek and I glowed, "Thanks, Nicky."

-----

I took Miley's hand as we walked down the beach… it was deserted and looked extremely beautiful with the moon shining down on the waves. It was perfect.

We had a lot of fun during dinner. Miley seemed more like herself to me during dinner than she had been these past few days. It made me happy to see her happy, and that was what I intended to do for the rest of my life, keep making her happy.

I felt my trouser pocket with my free hand; the tiny bulge indicated that it was indeed there, safe and waiting to be pulled out. I took a few deep breaths to calm down my fast beating heart and the butterflies flying in my stomach.

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, abruptly pulling her into my side. She giggled and looked up at me. I smiled down at her. "How you feeling?" she closed her eyes as a smile played on her pink perfect lips, "Mmm… Better than I've been feeling in a while," she paused, "I love you…"

I smiled and leaned down to peck on her lips, "I love you too." I stopped making Miley stop with me. I looked at her, her hair flying around in the chilly breeze, the silver glare of the moon tracing out the features of her face, especially her blue eyes which looked Gray right now…

I ran my thumb up her cheek. My eyes darted to her lips and mine burned with passion and want to feel hers. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back immediately and my arms automatically wrapped around her frame. The kiss intensified and her fingers inches towards my tie and began to loosen it.

I pulled back laughing, "Whoa, slow down there." She blushed but it was barely visible in the darkness. I smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek and whispering in her ear, "When we get home…" she shivered, from what I wasn't sure.

I took her hands in mine and she looked at me curiously, I took a deep breath as she patiently waited for me to say something. "I- there's something I want to ask you." She smiled and nodded, "I'd go to space if you wanted me to." I laughed and shook my head. But the laugh came out as a sort of grimace since I was so nervous.

"Miles… I-" I looked up and found those hypnotizing pools staring at me with curiosity and love, this gave me the confidence to proceed, "Mi, I love you, you know that, right?" she nodded, "Well… I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't imagine waking up to somebody else every morning, holding somebody else as I fell asleep at night, thinking of someone else like I do with you… Mi, if it isn't too much to ask… Will you marry me?" I had pulled out the box and got down on my knee.

Miley's POV:

My eyes grew wide, and a hand flew to my mouth as I stared down at my boyfriend in shock. He was asking me to marry him! I couldn't even locate my emotions then. I didn't know if I was happy, I mean I should be, right? I loved him, for Gods' sake! But on the other hand, I couldn't be happy, could I?! I mean, here I was, planning on breaking up with him and he was proposing.

Suddenly the promise I made to myself earlier that I would pretend like things were still the same before my… 'incident', didn't seem to be working out. How was I supposed to act normal? What should I tell him? I couldn't say no, it would break his heart, and mine too. I mean, everything a girl could ever wish for, I had. An amazing guy who loved you… on his knees asking you to marry him. But I couldn't say yes… it would make things worse.

He was smiling up at me, his eyes holding the nervousness as the question echoed in my head over and over again. I shut my eyes and a fear drops of tears brimmed out. I shook my head, letting out a dry sob. I opened my eyes to find Nick staring at me still, but now with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I'm-I'm sorry…:" I whispered, my voice hoarse from my frantic sobbing at the moment. I turned on my heel and took off. I looked back once to find Nick standing there, completely confused as to what happened, the box still in his hand. It had been beautiful, that ring. Now it would never be mine. I felt more tears trail down my cheeks at the thought.

I ran all the way to the road. Stopping to catch my breath, I waved a hand at a passing taxi. It was pretty deserted and Nick's car would be my only transportation home… and I didn't know what I'd say to him. Even then, I would have to go home to him… I lived with him, after all. The taxi drove on ignoring me. I sighed.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me and a distraught sounding Nick, "Come on." I turned to him, not daring to look at him. Those eyes… I wouldn't survive. I nodded and followed him. He opened the door for me as usual, but without a word. I got in and so did he. The ride home was quiet, tension-filled and awkward.

I hurried out of the doors as soon as he'd parked the car, but my efforts to get away from him proved to be vain since I found myself in the elevator with him. The whole time, I dared not look at him, just like the drive. But I could tell he was looking at me.

He spoke to me once we'd gotten inside the apartment, the doors shut securely. "Why, Miley?" I shut my eyes, trying to pretend that I hadn't heard him. But I knew he knew I had, because even though his words had been barely above a whisper, the apartment seemed exceptionally quiet that night and you could probably hear a pin drop.

I walked into the bedroom and over to the window, looking over the crowded, busy streets. He followed me inside. I looked at him for the first time since 'Will you marry me?'. "Give me an answer… Yes or no?" I felt the tears make their way to my eyes again as I shook my head in desperation, trying to get him understand my situation, but I knew that it wasn't possible unless I told him…

"I… Nick, please!" I cried, clutching onto the window sill. His eyes grew dull, "I thought you loved me…?" I couldn't take it anymore; he should not be having doubts about it. "I do! How can you question that?" He shrugged, his brown eyes boring a whole into mine, "Then why won't you give me an answer? Don't you think I at least deserve that much?!"

"NO!" I exclaimed. His eyes displayed the hurt he felt immediately. "Why, Miley, why?! Was it something I did?" I shook my head vigorously, "No, Nick. Please… understand." I begged. "How can I when you won't give me anything to understand?!" he yelled back at me. He was angry now… good, maybe he will break up with me and this way, it'll be a whole lot easier.

"I don't have to tell you everything, you know, you're not my dad!" I yelled. He stared at me in shock before shouting back at me, "Is that what you think? That I'm trying to control you? I only want to protect you!" "Well then, don't!" I yelled.

He stared at me for a moment before whispering; "Fine…" he walked backwards staring at me. Opening the door, he gave me one last look and slammed the door shut.

I winced as the walls vibrated with the force of the door being shut. I threw myself upon the door, letting the sobs take over my body. I grabbed the pillow next to me and hugged it only to realize it was Nick's. His sweet, masculine smell invaded my senses and I couldn't think straight and I regretted letting him walk away.

A moment later, the door opening with a timid 'click' made me look up. There he stood, his eyes tearing as well, his always messy hair even more messy with the countless frustrated times he would have ran his fingers through them, his breath heaving… but his eyes told a different story.

I sat up and he walked towards me, taking long, purposeful steps. Suddenly, he stood in front of me. I rose to my full height and stared at him, afraid of what to expect. Will he yell at me again, or will he try to talk to me again?

"I don't know what happened tonight, but all I know is… I love you." He whispered, his hands swiftly cradling my face and his lips finding mine in a fierce battle of kisses. I gasped at the sudden change in mood as love and lust took over me. I kissed back just as forcefully and soon enough, we were an entangled mess of bodies in the bed, clothing excluded.

I cried the whole time, and every time he touched me that night, I could feel my heart breaking into a hundred million pieces… I would have to give this up soon. I would have to give Nick up. I wish I could rather die as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: WOOOOOO! Lol. Hi! How you guys doing? Hoping good? :)  
Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. +I have some sour news. :/ I will be taking a break for a while. I have exams coming up and I seriously NEED to study, this is a tough school year, and I have soooooo many things coming up. I'm sorry guys… but you know me, I love to write. So motivate me with reviews and maybe I'll update sooner. :)**

**REVIEW. **


	7. Reality Sets In

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

Miley's POV:

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face. I smiled as I felt Nick's arms wrapped protectively around my bare waist, then I remembered last night and the smile slipped right off my face. I knew I was being selfish last night; it's not fair to him.

I sighed, looking over at him sleeping soundly next to me. He seemed so happy… I shook my head, I couldn't give in now. I never wanted him to know, never, ever, ever. It would kill him if he knew I was dying. I didn't want that for him, he was barely twenty-two. He had barely lived his life. He didn't need me…

I pushed all thoughts out of my mind and looked over at the clock: _7:13 a.m. _Perfect. I hesitantly got out of his warm embrace and slipped my clothes back. I sighed, running a hand through my frizzled hair from our wild night. I leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek.

I turned around so that I will be able to pack my bags and leave before Nick wakes up. But a hand closing around my wrist stopped me before I could take a step. I sighed, turning around and looking at him with a frown. He stared up at me with a worry mixed in his sleepy eyes.

I looked away, not ready to have any sort of conversation with him. "Where are you going?" he asked me and I hesitate before slowly answering, "To my dad's." He's still holding my hand, I never want him to let go. But I knew he had to.

"Oh," he let go of my hand and I heard him slip out of bed, "I'll see you later, then." He leans over to kiss me and as much as I want to let him, I turn my head so his lips land on my cheek. I look at him again to see him frowning, "What's wrong, Mi--?"

I cut him off, "No, Nick. I'm going… for good."

"What?!" I knew he was staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Because I knew if I did, I would forget all about this and make last night repeat itself all over again. He took my hands in his, but I was quick to pull them away.

"Mi…" he sounds hurt, and that rips my heart off, "Miley, what happened?" I shook my head as tears began to fill my eyes. "Nick, please… don't make this harder than it already is." I begged, still not looking at him. "But why does this even have to be this way, Miley? I'm not going to pressure you into marrying me, I promise! I love-"

He sounds so desperate, but so am I. I force myself to look at him, "Don't, Nick. I-I have to do this… for me, for you. Maybe you don't understand why, but it's better that way. I… have to go now. My dad will be here later to get my stuff."

He staring at me like this is a dream, a nightmare. "You-you can't be serious…" I don't answer, honestly, I can't because I'm sobbing so hard that it's a challenge to even stand straight. He shakes his head, "Don't I even deserve to know why you're breaking up with me out of the blue? After I devoted myself to you for two years?! Did you even love me, or was it just a bunch of words every time you said it?!"

And just like that, he ripped my heart out. But I didn't say anything; instead I ran out the room and hastily picked my keys up, running outside and pushed the elevator button. Two seconds later, I dashed to the staircase, not being able to wait. Unlocking the car, I jump in and start the engine.

"Miley!" I turn to see Nick standing there, clad in only his boxers and a shirt he'd put on hurriedly. I stared at him with tears pouring down my face, trying to memorize him, not that I needed to, I would remember him anyways, I couldn't forget him if I tried. Then I'm gone.

Nick's POV:

"Miley!" I yelled, she turned back around with tears streaming down her face to match mine. I couldn't believe this was even happening. Please let this be a horrible nightmare, I pray as she backs out of the parking lot. Still, as I hesitantly trudge up the stairs, something is telling me it isn't.

I stormed into the apartment where everything reminds me of her. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block it all away but it turns out to be an impossible task. I walked into our bedroom and sit on the edge of our bed. I picked up a pillow and started punching it, crying out in frustration.

Robby Ray's POV:

I heard the doorbell ring as I sat in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. I looked up and called out, "Coming!"

I opened the door to find my daughter standing there. She looked up at the 'click' and I could clearly make out the traces of dried tears on her face. "Miles, what's wrong?" She simply shook her head and launched herself into my arms as she began to sob. I didn't dare question her as I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Shh, baby girl… it's Ok, it's Ok."

I carefully lead her inside and sat her down on the couch. She wouldn't answer my question no matter how many times I asked, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with Nick. I left her to make some coffee for her, but when I came back, I found her curled up on the couch; she appeared to have cried herself to sleep. I didn't disturb her, sleep was probably best.

Miley's POV:

It's been a day since I broke up with Nick, and already I miss him… so, so much. All I want to do was to run into his arms and cry, tell him that I'm sorry, tell him that it wasn't my fault that I was dying, tell him that I love him and hear him whisper it back to me… but all that was gone now.

My dad had tried to get me to tell him what had happened yesterday but I refused to let a word slip. He eventually gave up and hasn't said anything about it since. I'm thankful for that; I don't think I can handle talking about what happened.

At the moment, I sat in Dr. Martin's office with my dad. We were waiting for him to come back; he had left to retrieve the results to my tests. My dad held my hand in his, I felt like I was five years old again when my dad had held my hand at my mom's funeral. In a way, it was kind of the same. Only, this time it was my funeral.

The door opened and the white-coated familiar face waked in holding a bunch of files and stuff. He sat down in his chair opposite us and cleared his throat. From the way he kept looking at the files and refused to meet my eyes told me what I feared was true.

"Miley, I-I am very sorry, but it seems that you do have cancer." I sat silent. I already knew it was true, but I guess hearing it made it more realistic. I couldn't bring myself to speak, but I didn't cry either. I sat bottling all my emotions. If I let them out, I would be crying, laughing, screaming… all at the same time.

"Leukemia- blood cancer. Only God knows how long you'll live-" _No, only God knows when I will die_, I thought. The doctor was just trying to make it sound better. "I'm sorry, Miley. I wish there was something that I could do but your cancer seems to have spread…" His voice droned monotonously at the back of my head.

It was the gentle squeeze of hand brought me back to earth. My dad and the doctor, both were looking at me, waiting for my reaction. I braced myself before I spoke. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in and said, "Great."

I caught a glimpse of my dad and the doctor exchanging a worried look as I stood up, and walked out of the room. A minute later, I felt my dad's large hand squeezing my shoulder ever-so-slightly. I turned to him and when he saw the tears n my eyes, he engulfed me in a tight hug.

I pulled away and wiped my tears before whispering, "It's alright, dad. I lived for this long. And I'm thankful for all the things I had. I had wonderful parents, amazing friends, a great childhood, I got to live my dream, I fell in love…" My voice started to crack towards the end. "You still have me, sweetheart." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Daddy?" I whispered while buckling my seatbelt once I was in the passenger seat of my dad's truck. "Yes, honey?" he looked over. "Will you take me horse-riding like you did when I was little?" I made out the specks of tears in his eyes as he nodded, "I will." I smiled and looked forward as he began to drive home.

I looked out of the window as we drove; feeling like this was the first time I ever saw the world. The wind whipped my face, blowing my hair everywhere. And as I watched the scenes pass by, I tried to notice as much as I could, because I don't have much time left to do so…

**A/N: -Peeks- Hi there… :D Sorry about the, uh… 'delay'. It's been almost a month. I'm sorry; I just have so much going on. But I'll try to update sooner. This chapter- it's short, it's crappy… blahhh. It's not my fault I'm such a lazy ass! :p  
Alright, so review. And feel free to yell at me for taking so long. :D**


	8. Mitchie Knows

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

Nick's POV:

It's been two whole days, a whole day since my Miley walked out on me. What had happened? What had I done? What could I do to make things better? These were the questions running through my mind.

I have been cooped up in this apartment all day, blocking out anyone and anything. I just needed to be with myself right now. Actually, I wanted to be with my Miley, but that couldn't be arranged. Joe and Mitchie had stopped my today. "What the heck happened to you?" was the first question my dear brother asked me. "Miley broke up with me." Was all I could muster before slamming the door shut.

I sighed as I flipped channel after channel, finally settling on E! News when I thought I heard Miley's name being mentioned. "--Country star Father Robby Ray Stewart and Ms. Miley Stewart were found leaving the (name) Hospital this afternoon. Miley seemed not so good. We hope that she's doing fine—"

The reporter kept going on, but my mind went blank. What could Miley have been doing at the hospital? I silently prayed that she was doing well.

Miley's POV:

That night in my room at my dad's house where I had grown up, I lay on the bed, hugging a pillow close to me and listening to distant murmur of the waves hitting the shore. My dad lived along the beachside. I closed my eyes trying to picture the soothing scene of the waves crashing the shore; the sea was so high and mighty…

I sighed, sitting up. I swung my legs over the side and stood up. Having nothing better to do, I walked over to my closet and pulled it open. I started digging through it until I came across my senior yearbook. I pulled it out, wiped the dust off the cover and made my way towards the bed.

I plopped down on it, crossing my legs Indian style and placing the book on my lap. I crisply opened it and started leafing through it. I grinned down at the pictures of me and Mitchie; we looked so young and carefree. How much we have grown fascinated me. She was going to become a mother soon. I'm just glad our friendship survived through it all.

I was brought out of my reverie when the door slammed open. I jumped at the sudden interference of noise and looked up to see Demi stomping into my room- well, trying to. "Hey, M-" "Don't you 'hey' me!" She sounded angry, her eyes wide and accusing.

"Wha-?" I began before she could cut me off again. "What is this I hear?!" She questions, "About you breaking up with Nick?" she adds when I continue to stare at her. "Oh." I stayed silent.

"Answer me, Ms. Miley! I swear to God, if this is about who ate the last chocolate chip cookie again, I'll…" Mitchie trailed off. _No, Mitchie, it's not about who ate the last chocolate chip cookie; it's about me not living for much longer. _

Her voice softened as she continued, "Come on, Miley. Talk to him. He's desperate; you know how much he loves you. And I know you love him too." I needed no convincing that they loved each other. I loved him so much that it hurt. And my heart ached now more than ever to be able to be by his side.

My head drooped as I played with my hands; I felt her sitting down next to me. "Miles?" I looked up slowly and she gasped lightly, seeing the tears grazing her eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself? I know you. You wouldn't do something this irrational without a reason, why won't you tell me what that reason is?"

I shook my head and wiped my tears away. I tried to sound strong and confident as I said, "Just leave me alone, Mitchie." But of course, my voice betrayed me. She stared at me in shock at my harsh choice of words. There was nothing else I could say to her, and I hated myself for being so rude just because she cared.

"Fine." She stood up and a second later, she was gone, but not before making sure to slam the door extra loud on her way out. I let out a deep sigh and fell back on my bed, my eyes closed shut. I lay there for God knows how long before I fell asleep.

Mitchie's POV:

I stormed out into the dark night, opened my car and slid in. I sat there, thinking, for a few minutes before I slipped the key into the ignition and revved the engine. I rolled the windows down.

My mind was on overdrive the whole time. Why was Miley acting like this all of a sudden? The look in her eyes had told me that she was hiding something. I knew her pretty well, fifteen years to be exact.

It troubled me to know that Miley was not feeling herself and I didn't know about it. Not once before has she ever hid anything from me since we met. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Why wouldn't she tell me, didn't she trust me all of a sudden?

I pulled into the driveway of our home and stepped out of the car. I unlocked the door and let myself in. I heard the TV on and walked in the living room to find Joe lounging on the couch, watching football.

"Hey." I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him. He looked up, "Hey, where have you been?" I hesitated, "At Miley's." He frowned as he sat up and his voice was cold as he asked, "What were you doing over there?" Despite my anger at my best friend, I found myself defending her. "I talked to her. She's my best friend, after all." "What did she say?" I sighed, "She wouldn't budge. She seemed pretty upset, though. I—"

"SHE seemed pretty upset?" he scoffed, "Why did she break up with him, then? Did she ever love him or did she just pretend for his money?!" I couldn't believe all these things Joe was saying about whom he had always though of as a 'little sister'.

"What the hell, Joe?! You have no right to talk about her like that!" He stared at me like I had gone mad, "How can you take her side?"

"I don't know! There has to be _some_ reason. Joe… I could see it in her eyes; she's in just as much heartbreak. I'm going to find out what's really happened. Miley is not like that… She's my best friend, you know. I've known her for almost all my life… before I even met you!"

"Well, if you're choosing her over me, maybe you should go live with her!" "Fine, I will!" I couldn't believe how much of a jerk face Joe was acting like right now. Sure, he had the right to be angry with her but how could he bring himself to talk about her like that?!

I stood up and stormed out of the door.

Author's POV:

"_Miles…" _

"_Yes, Nick?"_

_He turned to face her from the window where he had been looking down at the streets a minute ago. He crossed the room in a second and lay down on the bed next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. Miley raised eyebrow, although she couldn't help keep that smile off her face._

_He leaned down, grinning at her. "I have a secret I need to tell you," he whispered, sounding all serious. Miley stared up at him curiously, "What?" she whispered back, afraid to break the tension. _

_Nick leaned down to her ear. His hot breath hit her sensitive skin and her lip quivered at the feeling. _

"…_I love you." He whispered. _

_Miley grinned as he came up again with that goofy grin of his. She gave him a push on the shoulder, but of course, he didn't move. "Well, I think that's a secret worth knowing," her fingers flew to his soft curls, and she began playing with them._

_Nick caught hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing each knuckle softly, "Don't you love me too?"_

_Miley giggled, "Well, you know… I met this really handsome guy that day. Like, literally, drop-dead-gorgeous… and—Oh, I'm just kidding! _You're_ drop-dead-gorgeous, my sweetheart. I don't need another guy."_

"_Good." He grinned before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet liplock. It started to get slightly heated when Nick suddenly pulled away. His face grew panic-stricken. _

_Miley stared up at him in confusion, "Nick, what's wrong?" _

"_Mi-Miles… I-I… can't breathe! Miley, I can't—" then he began sobbing, "Miley, please don't leave me, I love you! I--!" _

Miley sat up with a start, drenched with perspiration, and her breaths coming a thousand miles an hour.

She closed her eyes; _It's just a dream… It's just a dream… It's just a dream…_

Miley clutched her knees up to her chest and began to sob frantically. The dream replayed in her mind, and she began to sob harder. The ache in her heart grew stronger.

Mitchie's POV:

After much shilly-shallying, I finally walked up to the front door and rang the bell. I was at Miley's house… again. A few seconds later, the door was opened by Billy Ray. I plastered on a fake smile and he ushered me up the stairs.

I stopped outside her room, hesitant. I was about to turn and walk away when I heard Miley sobbing. I pushed my ego aside and made my way inside, closing the door after me.

Miley looked up at me in surprise, her eyes were bloodshot and I could make out the tear tracks on her cheeks. It broke my heart to see her suffer like this. I'm going to fix this, I decided, if it's the last thing I do…

"Mitch… You came back."

I nodded, "I fought with Joe. I—Forget about me, why the hell are you crying?!" She buried her head between her knees, shaking her head, "I'm not." Came her muffled voice.

"I'm not that stupid, Miley." Did that girl ever learn? I shook my head with a sigh when she remained silent; and walked over to her. I sat beside. "Miles… "

She looked up at me, and her eyes swam with tears. "You caught me." She said in that blocked voice.

"Why won't you tell me? Why won't you talk to me? You've never hesitated to talk to me about anything before… why start now?"

"Why'd you fight with Joe?" I groaned in frustration. Figures, she would try to change the subject. I sighed. "You wanna know why? Because Joe-Joe… said some bad things about you…" I knew that broke her heart, she let out a quiet "Oh."

"…And I stood up for you. Why?! Because you're my best friend, Miley! But to you, I'm nothing, right? From the way you're treating me these past few days. Did I do something wrong, please tell me so I can—"

"God damnit, I have cancer, Mitchie!"

I gaped at her in absolute shock. She broke down and curled up on her bed, her body shaking with her sobs and whimpers. It broke my heart to watch her. And did she-did she just say cancer?! My eyes filled with tears as I thought about a life without her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, nobody but you, my dad and I know… please, don't tell anyone?" She sat up, furiously wiping her tears away and jutting her hand out to me, "Promise me."

I shook my head as my voice finally came back, "I-I can't do that! Miley, I—"

"If you believe in me, and love me. And respect me… you'll do this, Mitchie. I don't want anybody to know…" she gulped, looking down, "Especially not Nick."

"But why?! This is serious, Miley. Don't you think everyone deserves to know? They all love you! _Especially_ Nick.""

"That's exactly why!" her voice quivered. "I want him to fall _out_ of love with me, so that when I die—" I held my breath at that thought, "—he-he will find another girl who is beautiful and healthy and live happily ever after."

"That's insane, Miley. Do you understand how silly that sounds?"

"It makes much more sense when you're actually in my position, Mitchie... Please… please. Promise me."

I sighed, looking in her eyes. I finally gave in, placing my hand over hers and wrapping my fingers around it.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, as usual. :( The thing is, I never get time, guys. SORRY.  
I'll make you a deal; I promise (conditions apply. Hehe) that if I get lots of reviews, I will update again before Monday. –Fingers crossed-**

**Starting February (or later… or **_**earlier**_**) I will be taking a LONG hiatus of three to four months (O/L exams… sorry!). So I wanna finish this story off before that. I need you guys to cooperate for that. :)**

**So, I tried to make this chapter as long and as not-crappy as possible. It's long, but I think it's crappy (no time!). Idk… you guys tell me. :)**

**Anywho… until next time: Love, Sara!**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter.  
/WntUrBdRmnce**


	9. Goodbye

Miley's POV:

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face. I looked over to the other side of the bed to see Mitchie slumped, hugging a pillow close to her bulging tummy. I sighed; I hated doing this to her and Joe. This is my problem, they shouldn't be getting hurt because of it.

And Nick… Oh Nick. What could I possibly do to make things better for him?

"Hey." I turned around to see Mitchie standing there, rubbing her eyes. I motioned for her to sit beside me, which she did. I smiled slightly, not knowing what to say.

"Coffee?" I offered, finally coming up with something to say. She nodded and I stood up and walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for her and walking back out. "Here you go," I handed it to her and she graciously accepted.

Silence enveloped us, and I found myself wishing dad was home; singing those silly songs of his while he messed around in the backyard. But, no, the only time I needed him to do that, he was out.

"You gotta talk to Joe." I blurted out all of a sudden. Mitchie looked up at me in surprise, "But-" I cut her off before she could continue, "No buts, Mitch. I can't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason that two of my best friends are fighting 'cause of me. I mean, you're pregnant, Mitchie. You need Joe!"

"No, I don't." she mumbled. I shook my head. Standing up and swiftly taking her mug and placing it on the table, then taking both her hands and pulling her up. She started to whine and I shushed her. "You are going to talk to him, and you are going to make up with him. And you will accept whatever he says about me, no matter how harsh. You get that?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"Good." I replied in a tone that said 'end-of-conversation'.

_I remember when we kissed…  
I still feel it on my lips.  
The time that you danced with me…  
With no music playing.  
I remember the simple things;  
I remember till I cry.  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget,  
The memory I wanna forget.  
…Is good bye…_

I stopped singing and quickly wiped off the silent tear that had slid down my cheek as soon as I heard footsteps outside my 'music room' that consisted of a few guitars, an old piano that had belonged to my great-grandpa and an antique table and chair on which I currently sat at. It was not much, but I had built it when I had been nine years of age. This was my comfort place.

I looked up to see Mitchie at the door, freshly showered and glowing without meaning to, pregnancy did that to her. I sighed; I had dreamed of growing up and getting married to Nick, making beautiful babies with him; having a family and growing old with them by my side. I guess all that had been wishful thinking.

"I heard a few bits of it. I think it's beautiful." She said, smiling slightly, almost sympathetically. I nodded, slipping the guitar off my shoulder and returning it to its stand. I picked up the little songbook of mine that I had been scribbling the song on, and slipped it into my pocket.

"Good luck with Joe." I told her, leaning over and giving her a hug. She nodded as I pulled away. I gave her an extra squeeze to let her know that I was fine; which I guess, in truth, I wasn't.

Nick's POV:

It has been three weeks since the horrendous break-up. And it still seems surreal. I lay in bed, thinking about how weird I had been feeling since Miley left.

Miley… Oh, how I miss her. Everywhere I walked in this apartment, her beautiful face kept popping into my mind.

If I walked into the kitchen, I'd remember how she'd attempted to cook me a home-cooked meal and it had turned out to be a disaster, it had ended up with calling up for pizza. The living room, it would be the cheesy movies she made watch, which did manage to make me cry, just a little bit, but I would never admit that to her. The music room, the room closest to both our hearts, would remind me of how we would sing to each other whenever we had the time. And the bedroom… Oh god, the bedroom…

I couldn't help keep the little smile that formed on my face. I had never before felt for a girl what I'd felt for Miley, and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't. She was like a dream come true, a fantasy. And I guess good things don't last forever.

I forced myself out of the bed and walked into the living room, a scattered mess of pizza and take-out dinner boxes, a few t-shirts and my guitar along with my notebook lay on the floor. I shook my head, Miley would never have let me live like this.

I decided it was time to move on with my life. I haven't left the apartment in three freaking weeks. It's time I at least did something productive. Maybe I'll go in the studio today and work on some songs, or maybe I'll go visit my brother or my parents, or go grocery shopping… yeah, that could work.

I showered at an excruciatingly slow pace, wanting the day to go by as fast as possible so I could go back to bed. When I was finally finished, I picked up my car keys, practiced smiling in the mirror, you know, in case I had to; and finally headed out.

I spent about two hours at the grocery store, I would have spent more time there but the clerk started giving me the stink-eye. I checked my stuff out, and paid for it. Then I chose to head home, deciding that my parents or brother would have too many questions to ask that I wouldn't be able to answer, and the studio didn't sound so appealing anymore.

Maybe I could make myself a gourmet dinner… yeah, right. I was surprised to find myself backing into the garage so soon. I got out of the car and opened the truck and got out all the shopping bags, wow, I hadn't realized I'd got so many. I wrestled with the keys to lock it and when I finally had, I made my way to the lift.

The 'ding!' signaled that I was on my floor, and I got out. I tried to get the apartment keys as I walked, only to collide with someone due to my not looking up. "Oof!" I dropped my bags as the contents spilled to the floor.

I looked up to see a pretty brunette standing there, looking worriedly down; I guessed she was about my age. "I'm so sorry." I apologized my clumsiness and she finally looked up. "It's—Nick? Nick Gray?"

Oh god, I hope she isn't another crazy fan. I nodded nonchalantly. "I'm Selena. Don't you remember me?" "Um… should I?" I replied unsurely. She laughed, "I guess not since you're now a big rock star and all— kidding," She added when she saw my expression, "Um, I lived next your grandma's in Texas…?"

"Oh… Hi! It's been so long." She smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh." "How have you been?" I asked as we both bent down to pick up the mess my stuff had made. "I'm fine… You? Although I shouldn't be asking that since you're always all over the magazines and stuff." I laughed.

We stood up, having finally gathered my stuff, "So what are you doing here?" "I just moved in. My parents finally let me move out of the house," she explained with a roll of the eye. I laughed, "That's cool. I live here too." "I know. Maybe we'll run into each other again? I mean, not literally. But, you know…"

I nodded and smiled, "Sure. See you around."

"See you around."

Miley's POV:

Suddenly I woke up, snapping out of a weird dream where me and my dog were being chased my horses, I've always been the one with weird dreams, Nick always used to make fun of me about that.

I dashed to the bathroom, my hand covering my mouth. As soon as I made it to the sink, I began emptying the contents of my stomach. I groaned when I saw the gruesome stuff and quickly opened the tap and flushed it away.

After having brushed my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed, exhausted already. I groaned, thinking of the rest of the day ahead. I had to go in for recording today, but my body was strongly denying anything productive, I didn't think I'd make it.

After an hour or so, I woke up again; I hadn't realized I had dozed off. I sleepily rubbed my eyes. I sighed, wishing now more than ever that Nick was with me so he'd argue with me until I gave in and promised to stay home since I wasn't feeling well.

But he wasn't… and I have GOT to stop doing this.

I debated on calling up Mitchie and asking her to come over, but decided against it. I hesitantly dragged myself out of bed and into my closet where I forced myself to get dressed. I ran a brush across my hair and pulled it up to a pony tail; I really didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment.

I grabbed my keys on my way out. "Where are you going, bud?" my dad called from the backyard where he was fixing something. "To the studio." I called out and continued my way.

I remembered that I hadn't had anything for breakfast as my stomach started to growl, and I knew that I was already late and my manager would be pissed. But I decided to grab a quick bite on my way; I ended up having twice the amount of food I usually would have for breakfast, I hadn't realized I was that hungry.

**A/N: Hello. How are you guys doing? I know, I know. I suck at updating and I always have reasons. Just like right now, but I'm not gonna bother you guys with them.  
So, hope you liked it. I know there must be a million mistakes, I'm writing this in such a hurry. Sorry for any mistakes.  
And I have something to say to some people, 'If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything.' At least that was what I was taught.**

**And on a brighter note, thank you for all those who voted for 'Cold As You' at the NJK awards. It won two-three? awards! I was soooo shocked. I love you guys for that. (: **

**P.S. Review, please. :D (I'll try updating faster. I know I always say that, but I am trying. I swear!)  
...Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! :D  
**


	10. A Beautiful Miracle

Miley's POV:

I groaned as the back of my head hit the bathtub. I dragged myself off the floor excruciatingly and pulled the lever on the toilet, and watched as the lunch that I'd emptied into it flushed away with the water. I quickly brushed my teeth before pulling myself into the room.

I heaved myself across the room and onto the bed wearisomely. I ran a tired hand through my hair as my heavy eyelids closed over my vision. I sighed; it had been like this for two weeks: I had been throwing up constantly, eating too much and I felt extremely tired and drained to even move a finger.

I shot up, sitting straight on the bed with my eyes wide open as the thought hit me. It had been more than a month since…

Oh no.

I frantically rushed up to my phone and pressed three on speed dial. I tapped my foot impatiently having settles on the chair as I waited for the call to be attended.

Fifteen excruciating seconds later, Mitchie's voice flooded into my ears through the phone. "Hey Miles? You Ok?" I rolled my eyes at the new greeting she had taken upon for the past month whenever I called her. Why did she automatically assume something was wrong?

"Yeah, Mitch, listen… I need you to get me something. Could you do that?"

"Um… Ok?"

"No, no, no." I shook my head as I paced my room. Mitchie watched me with nervous eyes from her position on my bed. She eyed me as if I was going to blow up any second or something.

"What?!" I turned to her skeptically.

"Nothing, nothing!" she held up her hands defensively, "Just… you're scaring me right now, Ok? Will you just-just calm down for one second."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. And then I burst, "I just can't have a baby Mitchie!" She stood up, with much difficulty might I add due to her pregnancy (she was due in two-three weeks), and waddled over to me.

I looked at her frantically, "What am I going to do?" She shrugged helplessly, "We don't know yet. Let's just wait until the test is ready and then, we'll freak out—if that's the situation, alright?" I nodded and she reached over to give me a hug. I accepted in graciously, but it was kind of awkward due to the huge stomach of hers standing between us.

I stared at it in panic, if the test came out positive, I would be the one carrying around a huge stomach. The thought scared me beyond extent. I wasn't ready to be a mother, not now especially! My eyes darted to mine, ad was it my imagination or did it seem slightly bigger? Oh God no!

There was a quiet 'ding!' and I turned to Mitchie fearfully, "Is it time?" She nodded, smiling encouragingly, "It's time."

I took a deep breath before reaching out for the white strip that lay on my bedside table. Negative, negative, negative, negative… I kept praying to myself.

"I can't do it." I announced at the last minute, shaking my head. My eyes filled with tears unexpectedly. Why the hell was I crying? "Want me to do it for you? I mean, you did it for me…" Mitchie offered. I turned to her and nodded gratefully.

She smiled slightly before reaching forward and picking it up. I watched her as she read the strip, but couldn't make anything out of it. She looked up at me and sighed, "Looks like you're pregnant." And then she showed me the little pink plus sign that would change my life.

I closed my eyes, letting my body fall back onto the bed. My hand subconsciously found itself on my stomach. And as I ran my hands across it, I thought about what was in there. There was a baby in there… something living. And breathing… And—oh God.

I started crying. "Miley!" I heard Mitchie cry out in panic. I shook my head tearfully, sitting up. "How am I going to do this, Mitchie? I can't do this. I can't have a freaking baby!"

"Miley--Miley, calm down, will you? You'll be fine. You will have all of us there with you. I'm having a baby and I'm fine, aren't I?" I shook my head vigorously.

"No, you don't understand. You want this baby; you're actually ready for it. Me? I'm not ready for a baby. And no one is going to know. Except you and me. No on, you hear me!"

Mitchie stared at me like I was insane, "Are you kidding me? You're not going to tell anyone? You do know that you're going to start showing, don't you? And what happens when the baby comes? You can't hide a baby!"

"I don't know, Mitchie. I just don't know…"

"…And if you do decide to go on and have the baby, then that would put you in some pretty bad risk. Your only other option is an abortion, and you'd have to do it pretty soon cause you're already six weeks in… it would be way too dangerous any later."

"Can-can I think about this?" I asked, my voice shaking with emotion. The doctor nodded, "Sure, but my advice would be that you decide soon or the consequences are going to be bad, I'm afraid."

I nodded. I looked to my right where my dad was sitting, holding my hand. I had told my dad yesterday, right after Mitchie had left. And even though he had been pretty appalled at first, he regained quickly (quicker than I'd expected) and since, he's been very understanding even though I'm giving him way too many shocks lately.

"What are you going to do, bud?" he asked me, gently running his thumb across the back of my hand. An action that Nick used to do occasionally. Oh God… Nick. This was Nick's baby I was carrying.

I shook my head, bringing my thoughts back to earth, "I don't know, daddy, what do you think I should do?" I asked him. He smiled slightly and gave my hard a squeeze, "I think you should do whatever your heart's telling you to do."

Oh yeah, that helps. Thanks, dad.

A week later;

"Do you want me to go with you?" I shook my head, taking a deep breath. Mitchie smiled, an attempt to make me feel better. "No, I-I… need to do it alone."

I had decided to go along with the abortion, cause it would make my life so much easier. After days of pondering, I had finally come to a decision. I was still slightly hesitant, but I knew I had to do this. I couldn't possibly have a baby and hide it from Nick… could I?

I got into my car, and slipped the key into the ignition. A second later, it roared into life and I looked back to wave at Mitchie. I couldn't help but look at her stomach at the last moment, thinking about the little baby in there, just like in mine. But I was going to kill –no, abort- mine.

Oh My God, I'm going to kill my own baby!

I felt like I was about to faint, how could I do this? Was I really that cruel to think of killing my own baby? I slammed on the breaks having swerved to the side. I rested my head on the steering wheel as guilty thoughts attacked me mercilessly.

But this was what's best, right? Best me for me. Of course it was… I had to do it. It was the right thing to do, right?

I fought with myself, trying to convince my heart that this was what was right as I drove on.

Finally, I'd reached the hospital. I parked my car and sat there in silence, having a moment to myself. My legs were shaking violently; I gripped on the door as I forced my legs to get out. I walked into the hospital, my legs still shaking and made my way over to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" the blonde said, without looking up. I took a deep breath, "Dianna Jones. I have an appointment with Dr. Rogers?" I had used a fake name, and a few disguises that if you looked a little closer would give me away instantly. But it was a miracle I could do even this much with how nervous I was.

She nodded, "Take a seat Mrs. Jones. She'll be with you soon. Can you fill this in meanwhile?" she handed me a form. I nodded, taking it from her. I walked over to the plastic seats, bright orange in colour. For a clinic where they killed babies, this place seemed extraordinarily cheerful.

I sighed, averting my eyes to the paper and pulling out a pen.

Name:

I was about to write my name down when my mobile vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans made me jump with a yelp. The receptionist looked over at me with an eyebrow raised, I smiled nervously. She shook her head like she thought I was stupid and went back to her work.

I pulled out my phone, cursing it for almost giving me a heart attack. I had text message from Joe. It had been impossible for Mitchie to keep balancing me and Joe without fighting with him every time, so I had been forced to tell him about my, uh… 'condition', i.e. my cancer. He had reacted just like Mitchie, badgering me to tell everybody, but at the end he gave up.

Anyways, back to the message. It read _'Mtch hvng bby, NOW. Gt 2 the hsptl!'_

Mitchie's having her baby? NOW?! But she isn't due for another three weeks! Oh God, I can't leave now; I have an appointment. At the same time, I can't stay… Mitchie would be furious and I would be furious with myself for having missed it!

_You have to go; she's your best friend. You can't miss it! _A voice at the back of my head screamed.

_But you have to stay, you have an appointment. _Another voice argued.

_Yes, but you can do it another time. This is the only to Mitchie's going to have her first baby._

_Remember what the doctor said? You have to do it now, later would be bad for you._

_But—_

Shut up! I thought furiously. Oh my God, something is seriously wrong with me, I'm talking to myself! Somebody help me!

An hour later, I'm still at the hospital, but a different one, holding Mitchie's hand as she squeezes it like her life depends on it. I yelp, "Ow, you're going to break my hand!" I yell.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you because I'm feeling like I have a planet coming out of my stomach and the pain has been tearing me apart!"

"Sorry." I mumbled in a timid voice, looking over at Joe who was silently laughing at our little exchange. I glared at him, "Joe, it's your turn." He narrowed his eyes, "It's your wife and you did this to her!" I said defensively as he walked over and took over. I sighed in relief.

Yeah, if you haven't guessed yet, I bailed on my appointment. I decided it was Mitchie's day, so I should choose her over me. She was my best friend, and I needed to be there for her, and that was exactly what I intended to do.

Quite a while later, another high pitched cry mixed with Mitchie's, shocking us all and at the same time, relieving us all. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

I looked at Mitchie as she lay there with her head resting on the pillow, with Joe hovering over her, telling her how brave she had been. I couldn't help but smile through the tears when I saw her beaming, she looked like she had braved a storm, which I guess she did in a way, and at the same time, she was looking radiant; glowing. And there was something new in her that made her seem different, in a good way.

I smiled as she let out a watery chuckle, "I think you're more emotional than I am, stop crying!" I laughed, wiping my tears away. Joe looked up at me and smiled, and I noticed a difference in him too. They were going to be amazing parents, I can just tell.

I smiled, "I'm just happy for you guys!" I leaned forward and enveloped them both in a group hug but let go quickly realizing that Mitchie wasn't very stable at the moment.

A while later, they brought the baby back and I watched the family have their little moment. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever witnessed.

"You want to hold him?" Mitchie inquired, looking up at me. I hesitated, "Come on…" Joe piped in. I smiled, nodding. I leaned forward and took the little blue bundle in my arms.

I looked down at the baby in my arms, he looked so tiny and fragile and so doll-like in my arms. It was almost unreal. I smiled as my eyes filled with tears again, "He's so beautiful—"

"Handsome." Joe corrected me and I rolled my eyes, letting out a little laugh.

I ran my index finger across the back of his tiny hands, it was so smooth and so… baby-like. A moment later, my finger was engulfed in his tiny little fist. My smile widened. It was a beautiful miracle, and I was so taken back by it.

And that was the moment I knew… that I was going to have a baby too.

I have been given this wonderful opportunity and I'm not going to let it go to waste.

If I felt this wonderful holding my best friend's baby, I couldn't imagine how I'd feel holding my own. A beautiful baby that had come out of my love for Nick and his for me.

**A/N: Ok, so, SO much happened in this chapter for it all be in one chapter. Haha. Anyways, forgive me for how crappy this is. I feel like I didn't do it justice. But still, I am updating, aren't I? And so soon! Wooooowww!**

**Ok, so I don't have much time, my battery's dying and I need to go take a shower before my mom bites my head off. :p**

**Leave your thoughts. Bye! (:**


	11. Hide My Tears

Miley's POV:

"So, what are you guys going to name him?" I asked, looking up from the sweet innocent face to his parents. Parents; that word felt weird when it was Mitchie and Joe I was talking about.

"We were thinking… Mathew Jerry."

I looked up at the sound of the name… Jerry. I smiled, "I think that's a great idea." And if he turns out to be anything like his uncle, he's going to be the kind that was one in a million. I looked down at him. Yup, definitely a heartbreaker.

Just then, the sound of the door clicking open made me look up again. "Sorry, I'm late—" He trailed as his eyes landed on me, his hand resting on the doorknob and his chest heaving from probably running up the stairs in his hurry to get here.

I stared; of course he was going to be here! Why hadn't that occurred to me earlier? It was his brother's baby! He stared right back at me.

I was the first to break off the eye contact. I frowned, walking over to Mitchie who looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know what. I smiled painfully, handing her little Mathew Jerry, "I'm feeling kind of hungry… I'm-I'm… See you later, guys."

I breezed past… him and out of the door. And even as I left, I could feel his eyes boring the back of my head. The door swung close and the room was blocked out of view. I sighed, how could I have not realized that he was going to be here?

He'd looked so… so different yet so similar.

It was like I didn't know him anymore, and I couldn't begin to explain what that thought made me feel; it was way too painful. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until today… until I saw him again.

It's been way too long. I've never been away from him for this long since I met him. I don't know how I'd survived.

I sighed, slipping my hand into my pocket and bowed my head, walking aimlessly through the hospital. I finally found the cafeteria and ordered a cup of coffee. I located an empty table by the far end and situated myself.

I stared at my cup of coffee for about five minutes without touching it. Finally, I pushed it away and stood up, walking out of the cafeteria. I didn't think it was best to go back upstairs cause, well, Nick might still be there.

I waited for an hour, and finally decided it would be alright to go upstairs now. I couldn't go home because I was feeling way too lonely, especially after seeing him and I couldn't bear to go home to an empty house.

_I hope he's not here… _I prayed as I opened the door. And even as I thought that, a tiny part of my heart still hoped he would be there, so I'd be able to get one last glance of him.

I missed him… the way he smiled, the way he smelt, the way his chocolate brown eyes had the power to melt me at any given moment, the way he'd take care of me, the way he held me…

"Oof!" was all I heard and before I knew it, I was lying on top of Nick with him on the floor, flat on his back. I looked up at him in shock and saw him looking down at me, worried. It took me a second to realize his hands were holding my waist in a protective manner.

Our eyes met as another one of those precious memories played in my mind…

"_Nick?" I whispered as we sat on the couch side by side after a long day, in the comfy silence of our apartment; me watching Gossip Girl and him reading the sports section of the newspaper._

"_Hmm?" He mumbled without taking is eyes off the paper. "Nicky…" I urged and he looked up, his curls falling into his eyes._

_I smiled slightly, brushing his hair off and leaned my head onto his shoulder and sighed. "What is it, sweetie?" he asked me as he placed the paper on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer._

"_I-… It's nothing." I said, deciding saying what I was going to say would have probably not been the best thing to say to your boyfriend of eight months._

"_Tell me." He urged. I looked up at him and shook my head, "Nah, you're going to think it's weird. I'm going to creep you out." "I still want to know." _

"_Fine… But you can't say I didn't warn you." I replied, sitting up straight and looking at him with my eyebrows raised. He chuckled, "Sure." _

"_Nicky… Do you think we'll ever have a baby?"_

_He froze. I knew it. I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut! Now he's all scared and he's probably going to break up with me! Oh no, what have I done?!_

_He chuckled, probably having noticed the panic-stricken expression on my face. "Relax. I just didn't expect you to ask me that."_

"_See, this is why I said I wouldn't. But you had to go and encourage me to open my big freaking mouth and—"_

"_Miley." There was amused smile playing on his lips. "What?" I snapped. "You never gave me a chance to answer." That stupid smile was still there. I shrugged, frowning._

_He took my hands and slowly ran his thumb across the back of it. "You're- you're not going to break up with me, are you?" I asked timidly. He laughed, "No."_

"…_And yes." _

"_I knew it-!" _

"_Miley! I meant yes, I do think we'll have a baby… Someday." A look of alarm comes upon his face, "Wait, you don't want one right now, do you?"_

_I laughed, relieved, shaking my head, "Nick, I'm twenty. I'm not ready for a baby!"_

_He smiles, leaning in to peck my lips before saying, "Good." I smile, leaning in and placing my lips on his again which turns into a full blown make-out session in just a couple of minutes._

_How the hell had I ended up with this amazing guy? It was almost too good to be true._

And it was. I remember my grandmother once told me 'If it is too good to be true, it probably isn't'. I was still very aware of the fact that his hands were dangerously close to my stomach… where our baby rest.

_Our_ baby…

It had been less than a year when we'd had that conversation and here I am, carrying his child. That he has no idea of.

I quickly scramble to my feet and avert my gaze from his. I hear him get to his feet as well and realize that I had been holding my breath the whole while.

"Miley…" he breathes, and it sounds so angelic. I had almost forgotten the warmth that fills my heart every time I hear him say my name. "How have you been?" he asks me.

'How do you think I feel?' I want to yell at him. But then I remember that I was the one who had broken up with him… with no explanation. "Fine," I hear myself saying, "You?"

"I—" he begins to say something when the door opens with a loud click, making us all look up. There stands a brunette, smiling big. I watched as she walked over to Nick and pecks him on his lips as he just stands there awkwardly. The girl doesn't notice as she excitedly walked over to Mitchie and gushes at the baby.

"Oh My God, Mitchie!" she exclaims, "She's beautiful!" _What a fake._ "Um… it's a he…?" I hear Mitchie say uneasily. The girl giggles 'cutely' and replies, "Sorry! My mistake!"

I guess that answers my question… he's more than fine. And that's what I wanted in the first lace, right? For him to be fine. For him to find someone who could take care of him. And this girl seemed right for the job…

"Um… I need to get going. Busy day at work!" I force myself to fake a smile as I turn and walk out, feeling three pairs of eyes burning into my back as I do.

I lip on my sunglasses as I step out, hiding my tears from being noticed.

I sit in my car for a few minutes in silence as my mind replays the events of the morning. It all seems so vivid and surreal. My trying to get an abortion; rushing to Mitchie's side at the last moment; deciding to have the baby; seeing Nick… and his girlfriend.

I feel my jean pocket vibrate and pull my phone out.

_U ok? Me n Joe r worried._

See? This was exactly why Mitchie was my best friend in the whole world. I smile, thanking God that I still had them both.

**A/N: Hello. It's been a while. Well, it's going to be like that from now on. I'm not going on a break but it's going to take me a LONG time to update. (My O/Ls are in two and a half months! Eeeeeppp!)**

**And, hope you liked the chapter. A teensy- weensy bit of Niley for ya! **

**Anywho, leave me some encouragement to update, please.**

**(:**


	12. You Owe Me a Goodbye Kiss

Miley's POV:

I sat on the bed, staring out into space and cracking my knuckles nervously. Mitchie burst out of my closet suddenly, all decked out in her 'I'm a rock star but also a new mother' clothes. I looked up and smiled slightly.

"Miles… You know he--"

"He wanted me to be there… I know. But, are you sure he still wants me there? He has a new 'lucky charm' now, you know." I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my tone. Today was Nick's first solo album release.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked over to me. She stared down at me, her hands on her hips. She looked like a disapproving mother. I cowered, wow, she was pretty intimidating. "If you don't get your butt off that bed this instant, I'm going to walk out of here and you'll never hear from me for the rest of my life!"

I looked up at her, my eyebrows raised, "Melodramatic, aren't we?"

"More than you? Nope." She said teasingly, and it was my turn to roll my eyes. I sighed, silently getting off my bed. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. I looked pretty Ok; I had to wear something baggy since I was starting to show slightly. I wasn't taking any chances.

As if on cue, little Jerry started to wail from the room next to mine. Everybody else called him Matty, but I insisted on calling him Jerry, I have no idea why. Maybe because he reminded me so much of his uncle.

"You're not going try to back out again, are you?" Mitchie asked me, her eyes warning me not to say yes. I shook my head slowly and she mumbled something that sounded like "Pathetic" before rushing out of the room to tend to her one month old son.

Great, even my best friend thinks I'm pathetic.

So here we are. The room is crowded, filled with party goers, all here to support Nick. We had gotten here about half an hour ago, after having dropped off little Jerry at Mitchie's mother's house.

Nick was not here yet, even though it was his party. Maybe he was waiting make a grand entrance or something. I smile suddenly as I once had taught him it was Ok to be 'fashionably late' at times, when he had playfully accused me of always being late.

"Whatchu smiling about?" Mitchie asked me suddenly, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked at her and shook my head. "Ok…" she said, dragging it out.

"Miley?" I stood up straight, recognizing the voice instantly. I turned around to find Mrs. Gray standing there, smiling at me. "Hello dear!" she started walking towards me, "How are you?" she asked me, giving me a huge hug once she'd reached me. And all the while, I stood there staring like a dummy.

I finally began to relax, hugging her back. I had missed her hugs. She was the closest I had had to a mother, and whenever I was feeling down, I would go to her and she would listen to all my problems. And she gave the best hugs in the world… well, second best.

I let go and looked into her beaming face, and I couldn't help but smile back. I had missed her. "How are you, dear?" she asked me once again, and I shrugged, "You?" "Good… God, I missed you!"

Didn't she know that I had broken her son's heart? Didn't she know I lied to all of them? Didn't she think I was a _bitch_? Well, if she did, she doing a pretty damned good job hiding it.

"Mitchie dear!" she exclaimed, noticing Mitchie. Mitchie smiled, rushing forward to give her mother-in-law a hug. "How's little Matty?" she asked and they immediately engrossed in a conversation as Mitchie started to gush about something cute little Jerry had done the other day.

I tuned them out as I stared at the door. I had to admit, I was looking forward to seeing Nick. It had been a month since I'd seen him, which was the awkward little encounter at the hospital. Well, I had seen him on magazines and TV; he always had _her _draped to his arm.

Nick's POV:

"We're already late, can you stop stalling?" I said, annoyed, watching as Selena dabbed some make-up goo on her face while looking into the car mirror. Somehow, I couldn't help but think Miley would never pile on so much make-up. She was a natural beauty.

"Chill, Nick. It's not too bad to show up 'fashionably late' at times, plus, it is your party." I was shockingly reminded that Miley had said the exact same thing once before to me. But when she'd said it, it had been cute, when Selena said it, it just annoyed me further.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but compare every move of Selena's to Miley's, and they always seemed less appealing. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself. Don't get me wrong, Selena was an amazing person, just not… Miley, to be honest.

That made me think, was she here? If she was, we would be in the same room, just inches away. Would she talk to me? Would I talk to her?

"Alrighty, I'm done." She announced, slipping her stuff into her bag and stepping out. I got out too, and instantly was blinded by millions of flashes.

"_Nick, are you and Selena dating?" _Use your common sense.

"_Nick, do you miss Miley?" _A lot, dude, a lot.

"_Selena, is Nick in love with you?"_ Not with Miley still on my mind.

"_Nick, why did you and Miley break up? How does she feel about that?" _How does she feel? Why don't you ask her and let me know, cause, honestly, I don't know either.

"_Nick, we hear Miley's pregnant. Is that why you guys broke up?" _WHAT?!

I turn to give the guy a look as I finally reached the door and walked in. The whole club suddenly felt silent as everyone turned to look at me, and then a second later, everyone broke out into applause.

I looked to my side at Selena; she was beaming, glad to be the centre of attention. I smiled at the crowd and walked over to my brother as everyone went back to their business.

"Hey bro." he greeted me, clapping me on the back. "Nick!" I turned to see my oh so lovely sister-in-law rushing towards me. I laughed as she squealed and gave a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo!"

I gave her a 'what the hell' look before we burst out laughing together. Yup, weird, definitely the perfect girl for my brother.

"So…" I began awkwardly, is-is Miley here?" Mitchie hesitated, "Um… yeah. She's somewhere- she must be around here, somewhere." My heart leapt at the thought of seeing her.

"Oh, alright." I said, trying to sound nonchalant, when actually, my heart was on a trampoline. I looked around casually, as if surveying he party, which I was, only I was looking for Miley. I couldn't help but feel disappointed when I couldn't spot her anywhere.

An hour had passed and I still haven't' seen Miley anywhere, it's making me think she's already left, which left me a little –ok, extremely,- sad.

"And now, " I look up to see Joe on the performing stage, my band's already ready with their instruments, "I invite the one and only Nick Gray to perform a song off his album… come on, up here, Nick-o!"

I shook my head as the room echoed with polite laughter. I walked over and took my place on the stool, and picked up my guitar that lay on the side. I slipped it on as the lights went off, a moment later; the spotlights appeared on me and the band.

My eyes scanned the crowed dimmed out by the lights as I strummed the opening chords. And just as the first few words left my lips, I spotted her. Standing beside Mitchie at the far end of the room, trying to hide behind the shadows.

But I could see her, very, very, clearly. I closed my eyes slowly, seeing only_ her, _even behind my closed eyelids.

'_All of you have shaped me into what I am;__  
__Carried out the bitter man,__  
__Do you have a master plan? Oh, no.__  
__Somewhere I let all my defenses down,__  
__Never thought to turn around;__  
__And you did not make a sound.'_

I paused, still strumming my guitar. I opened my eyes to see if she was still watching. She was.

'_See it turning red,__  
__Like a bullet through the chest;__  
__Lay me down to rest,__  
__It's a lovers final breath.'_

My eyes stayed fixated on her and only her the whole time. And I could tell she knew I was looking at her. She shook her head slightly as the last few words left my mouth. And even with the distance between us, I could tell she was about to cry. I had always teased her about being a 'crier'.

'_And I found out nothing comes without a cost'__  
__Life was just a game we lost,__  
__Do you have an better thought? Oh no.__  
__And now you're gone, nothings ever felt so wrong,__  
__A moment seems to last so long.__  
__Do you have a fear so strong?'_

I could now see the tears slipping down her cheeks. I was singing to her, and only her.

'_See it turning red;__  
__Like a bullet though the chest,__  
__Lay_ _me down to rest,__  
__It's a lovers final breath,__  
__Now I die, and kiss your tender lips goodbye…__  
__Pray to God he hears my cry.'_

The crowd broke into cheers as I finished off, breaking me out of my stance. I smiled at the crowd and mutter a thank you into the crowd before slipping out of the chair and descending the stage.

I started to make my way over to Miley, only to be stopped by a highly ecstatic Selena, "Nick! That was simply amazing up there. You are so talented." I smiled as she pecked me on the cheek as I found myself wishing it was Miley who was saying all of this to me.

Miley's POV:

I let out the breath I had not realized I had been holding in. "Excuse me." I mumbled to Mitchie and started to walk away.

"Miles, where—" she started, noticing the tears flowing rapidly down my face. I tried to smile as I replied, "I'll be right back." She stared at me, unsure, "I'm Ok, really." I added, to Mitchie's benefit.

I walked into a deserted room and situated myself on the bed, wiping my tears away. But they just kept coming back.

Seeing him up there tonight… I had felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. And when I remembered that he wasn't mine anymore, it was like a cruel bulldozer was running over my heart.

He had seemed so damn _irresistible_ up there… How come he could pull off the innocent but _sexy _look so easily while there I was, probably drooling. It was inevitable what he did to me.

The sound of the door opening made me look up suddenly, breaking out of my thoughts. And there he stood, looking all surprised. How come we both had to choose the same room out of all? "Sorry, I'll go-I'll…" she dragged. "Uh…" he was rubbing his neck in that cute way he did whenever he was nervous.

It made me smile, in spite of everything. "Wait." I said before he could walk out.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing and walking in, closing the door behind him. "Miley…" he began, but I cut him off before he could say another word.

"Nick… I-I just wanted to say, I'm so… _so _proud of you." He nodded, telling me that he understood. We stayed silent for a few comfortable moments, just enjoying being this close to each other for a while.

"I… I probably should go…" I said quietly. He nodded once again, without a word.

I stared towards the door only for him to wrap a hand around my wrist and pull me back. And a second later, we both connected with our lips. I pulled away as soon I realized what was happening. "No, no…Nick. This is wrong. You-you have girl--!"

He cut me off once again by placing his lips onto mine. Yup, that sure shut me up. He pulled away as his other hand found my other. He was looking into my eyes with that intensity that turned my insides to goo.

His lips were dangerously close to mine once again. I couldn't think straight, only that this might be my only opportunity to be this close to Nick for the last time.

"Nicholas…" I whimpered, as his lips brushed mine.

"Shh… You never gave me a goodbye kiss… Don't you think you owe me at least that?" He whispered, his voice all hoarse.

That did it. I couldn't resist him anymore… after all, I am human! I freed my hands and grabbed his shirt in my fists, pulling him closer to me and fiercely attacking his lips with mine.

We both let out a gasp just about the same time. His hands found my hips and pulled them dangerously close to his. I let out another gasp and felt my back being slammed into the wall. Why was that such a big turn on? God, help me!

His tongue swiped m lip and I opened my mouth, and our tongues instantly engaged in a battle of dominance. He let out a slight moan and I couldn't keep my smile hidden. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth, softly biting it before he moved onto my neck.

Did he know what he was doing to me? His hands slipped underneath my top, moving upwards in an excruciatingly slow pace.

I knew he did, and he still did it. Damn you, Nicholas, damn you.

Five minutes later, we were both on the bed, still heavily making out, him on top of me. His shirt was off already. His hands were still playing with my body as my finger nails ran lightly across his back.

He reached down to my shirt, ready to take it off when I was brought back to reality. I couldn't let him take my shirt off. The bump in my stomach would be way too obvious; I'm surprised he hasn't noticed already.

I held his wrist, stopping him. He looked at me, and I shook my head. His eyes reflected disappointment… hurt. It broke my heart to see him like this. I sighed, getting off the bed and fixing my shirt.

I look back to see him sitting on the bed, still shirtless staring at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Nicholas…" I whispered before walking out of the room. And even then, I couldn't ignore the tingling sensation still present on my lips.

I smiled. It had almost been too good to be true.

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. (:  
I'm sick, and so home from school. (Which is lucky for you guys since that was the only reason I got the chance to write.) And this chapter is super long. Yay! And PRETTY Niley-ish. Hehe.**

**Anyways, I didn't proof-read (Ok, I'll admit, I never do. :p) **

**And… leave your thoughts in a review and I'll try to update again as soon as I can.**

**P.S. I'm sick, I have homework to do that I've neglected so I can write this, my back is aching so bloody much cause I've been sitting on the computer for three hours straight writing this, and so, please, please review. **

**:D**

**P.P.S. I also need to inform all you writers out there that a big competition is just around the corner. 'Next Biggest Star', held by JonasFan101, is scheduled to begin when the NJK Awards relaunches on the 19th of Feb., 2010. This contest is for members dreaming of becoming writers or current writers who are not at their full potential on FanFiction. I'm very much looking forward to this competition, I hope you are too! (:**

**P.P.P.S. I never do this, but, if you read the whole thing, type in 'I'm-a-dork-and-I-love-it!' Hehe. :p**


	13. Away From LA, Away From You

Miley's POV:

"So, I was thinking…" I started cautiously eyeing Mitchie, and sipping my latte casually. "Mhm?" she countered, leaning over to wipe little Jerry's food stained face.

"I was thinking… That since it's not going to be too long before it becomes obvious that I'm pregnant," I said, glancing at my stomach. It was barely noticeable under my baggy t-shirt now, but I knew the time would come when baggy tees will be of no help.

"I think I-I should go to Tennessee, to- you know, have the baby."

She looked up, surprise written all over her face. "What? You aren't thinking of leaving LA?!" I shrugged, "I guess that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"Miley, you can't just leave! Are you never going to tell Nick?" I shrugged again, put my head on the counter and sighing, "Maybe… I mean, does he_ really_ need to know? I mean, really?"

Mitchie stared at me like I'd suddenly sprouted two heads, "Miley, are you insane? You are seriously thinking of never telling Nick that you're carrying his child; that he is going to be a _father_? Do you really want your child to grow up without one, without a surname?"

"That's not true, it can have mine!"

She stared at me, shaking her head like she couldn't believe me, and hearing my thoughts from someone else, it did sound pretty silly. I looked down, itching with guilt. Had I really thought about hiding it from Nick?

And for the 100000000000000000000000000 billionth time in the past month, the 'moment' that me and Nick had shared the night of his album release party ran through my mind. It was like a dream.

I sighed looking up at Mitchie, "And even if you do go to Tennessee, do you really think the paparazzi will leave you alone. They will hunt you down. And then what are you going to do? I'm sure Ms. Brilliant Ideas has another insanely brilliant one!" her voice dripped sarcasm.

My lower lip trembled, and I could feel myself almost at the brink of tears. "And," she continued her ramble, "What about when the baby comes, what are you gonna do then—Miley, what-?" she stopped, noticing that I had burst into tears.

She sat by me and wrapped an arm around me, apologizing over and over again. I shook my head, feeling extremely silly that I was reacting this way. I mean, I had read about pregnant woman acting crazy during the nine months because of their hormones, heck, I had witnessed it from when Mitchie was pregnant, but I never thought I would be in this situation; I guess it never crossed my mind…

Miley's POV:

I got off my bike and started to walk, the bike rolling beside me. I sighed as I looked back to see the ever annoying paparazzi following me. Didn't they have better things to do? I had decided on taking a bike ride to clear my mind about a few things, but that idea went down the drain.

"_Miley, Miley! How are you?"_

I shoot them a smile that you could see was fake even from all that distance.

"_Miley! What's going on with you and Nick? Is it true you guys broke up and he's with someone else now? Or did he cheat on you?"_

My jaw tightened. Why the hell did they seem to bother about everything so damn much? How was it their business? Just because I was 'famous' and all didn't mean I didn't have the right to privacy!

"_Miley, you seemed to have gained wait over the weeks? Is that why Nick cheated on you?"_

That was it. That was the final straw. I was just about to turn around and give them a piece of my mind. I could just imagine what the headlines for tomorrow will be, "Miley Stewart goes psycho." Yeah, that's all I need right now, as if I didn't have enough on my plate already.

To my relief, the big black gates of my house came into sight. I walked up to the gates and punched the security code in, and waited for it to open. Once it did, I walked in without so much of a backwards glance.

Nick's POV:

I strummed a chord of my guitar and sighed in irritation, leaning over to the book open on the table in front of me and scratched the last few lines of what I had written, which was pretty much all I had, to say.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Why the hell was this so difficult? I've never had trouble coming up with a song before!

_Because you had your inspiration, before. Because you had Miley._

There it goes again that voice at the back of my head. Why does it never shut up about Miley?

I sigh, placing my guitar down and walking into the kitchen where I get myself a glass of OJ. What should I do now? Before, I used to wait for these days to come where I would free to spend some time with Miley, but now, it was the last thing I needed.

Maybe I should call Selena? It has been a couple of days since I've spoken to her. I pick up my phone and dial her number. Did I mention Miley is still Number 1 on speed dial? Yeah.

"Hi Nick!" The sweet voice on the other end breaks me out of my reverie. I smile dutifully, although she can't see me. "Hey, Sel. I got a day off. Want to hang out?" "Sure!" I couldn't help feel guilty having heard the enthusiasm in her voice, for not feeling the same way. Maybe I should start spending less time sulking over my ex-girlfriend and start paying attention to my current one; otherwise, I might end up losing this one too.

Miley's POV:

"…_Something tells us Ms. Stewart has yet to move on while her famous ex-bf Nick Gray has already found love again! Miley was seen riding her bike around, all alone, looking pretty depressed, while Nick was out on a romantic date with his new lovebug, Selena Russo. When asked about this new relationship, here's what Nick had to say!!"_

I groaned inwardly at the reporter's comment about me being 'pretty depressed', which was the understatement of the century, I should say. I watched as Nick's face popped up on screen, from some red carpet event, I guessed. _"So Nick, "the unseen reporter started, "What's this we've been hearing about the new girl in picture?"_

He laughed, nervously, I could tell. _"Well… She's an old friend, and we have- just been catching up, I guess. We're both young and we're having fun."_ He was smiling the whole time. To me, it seemed as if though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He must be tired, I decided.

"_Well, Nick, that's great to hear! But what's going on between you and Miley? We have been hearing some ugly rumours about you guys." _Ugly is right. His smile slipped off, _"Yeah… we-we're fine, " _Yeah right, anyone who knew him would tell that that was a fib._ "We had our disagreements… but we're good friends. We're moving on and it's all good."_

I sighed, I knew it was his duty to say these things but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had lied. I mean, we were nowhere near being 'fine' or 'good friends'.

But what the hell was I expecting him to say? Confess on camera that he was still madly in love with me and couldn't live one more second without me?

Dream on, Miley. You were the one who broke up with him, remember?

I shut the TV off as the stories moved on to another celebrity and stood up. I walked to the backyard and breathed in the fresh garden smell as I looked around at the beautiful flowers, courtesy of my dad.

I walked over to the light blue hammock hanging between two trees and sat down. I lifted my feet off the ground, and started swinging on it, slightly. This reminded me so much of Tennessee. It was the only place she had had her mother.

That was the first reason they had moved to LA, when her mother had died, leaving her, eight years ago. It had been the saddest time for all her family members. Her dad had decided it would be too hard for them to continue living there without her like they had with her.

Now, Miley missed the place the most. It had been the origin of many great things, even her relationship with Nick had many great memories there… Even though they both knew it, they had exchanged their 'I love you's first in Tennessee.

Suddenly, Miley knew what she had to do. It may sound ridiculous to Mitchie, but she knew that was where she had to have her baby, in the town that had made her who she was, the town where she had had some of the best times of her life. Tennessee.

**A/N: Don't hate me for taking so long. But if you have finished your O/L exams, you'll understand. They start May 10****th****! And this is the last month of school for me, (at my current school, I have to move for my A/Ls) so I'm making use of the time to spend with my friends.**

**I'm sorry, guys, if this is late, and pointless (except the last part) and crappy. But that's the best I could do. Forgive me? I'll probably proof-read this later. So excuse me for any mistakes. (:**

**Review? **


End file.
